Torn and Broken
by bxcuj
Summary: ¿Butch te ama? Claro que sí. Él te lo dijo y tú actuaste como una idiota y huiste. ¿Eso te hace cruel? Por supuesto. ¿Estás enamorada de él? Sí, sin duda. Y eso es todo. Ahora, ¿por qué sigues pensando que no era sincero? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas dejar pasar antes de ir y decirle "Yo también he estado enamorada de ti durante todos estos años" y ahorrar romperle aún más el corazón?
1. Then we meet, Kaoru

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **I** **:** _Then we meet, Kaoru._

Que no, hombre. No había sido la primera vez que alguien se me declaraba, había pasado por ese tipo de situaciones antes. Por supuesto, nadie llamó mi atención como para llegar al punto de corresponder dicha confesión. Digamos que, en toda mi época de escuela, yo pasaba de todo ese rollo de salir con alguien.

—Oye, Kaoru.

— ¿Qué? Si es por los apuntes de biología, ni lo pienses. No escribí ni una misera palabra.

Además de ser una molestia, salir con alguien no me daba buena espina. Ya saben, estar en plan enamorada/idiotizada como que a mí no me iba del todo. Yo era más de, no sé, ¿ser libre? O algo parecido. Como sea, el punto es que, si alguien se me declaraba, yo sabía exactamente cómo actuar en ese momento: mirar a la persona en cuestión como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo y, obviamente, irme sin decir ni pío. Así de simple, así de fácil. Era una forma rápida y segura de cortar con todo de raíz, nada de irse con los típicos rodeos de "Déjame pensarlo", claro que no. Uno tiene que ser directa, porque respuestas como esas, te llevaban o a un horrible final en el que acababas enamorada de un idiota o a una horrible situación incómoda de la cuál no sabes cómo huir.

—He traído la película que me pediste prestada la semana pasada.

— ¿Esa de la monja? ¡Estupendo!

—Ah, y otra cosa, Kaoru.

— ¿Qué cosa? Dime, llevo prisa.

Pero tengo que ser sincera, aquella vez, yo no me esperaba con lo que saldría este tipo.

—Me gustas.

Una expresión verdaderamente de nada apareció en su rostro en ese momento, una expresión que no mostraba ni el mínimo gesto de debilidad, ni mucho menos amor. Pero allí estaba, diciendo que yo le gustaba. Y bueno, ¿qué es gustar, a fin de cuentas? ¿No es eso amor? No, bueno, puede que no. Pero es, a mí parecer, el primer paso para enamorarse, y teniendo en cuenta eso, gustar, entonces, era algo más o menos parecido al amor o tenía relación con eso y ya.

Entonces, ¿qué? Dime, ¿a qué venía esa cara totalmente carente de expresión?

—Ah, vale. De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo? ¿Yo acababa de decir eso? Pues sí, yo había dicho esa estupidez que no tenía sentido, había dicho eso en vez de seguir con mi tradición de mirar raro e irme. Sin embargo, tampoco es que él estuviese actuando con mucha normalidad. Me refiero a que, según lo que he visto, una persona normal se pondría nerviosa e incluso puede que llegara haber algún tartamudeo patético por ahí, pero no lo había, en él no había absolutamente nada. Era como mirar una roca con buen aspecto. Bueno, olviden lo último.

—Ajá, entonces, nos vemos luego.

—Sí, adiós.

El día continuó sin ningún problema ni nada parecido. Y la confesión que recibí a medio día, a mitad del pasillo que llevaba hacia aquella máquina expendedora que, por alguna razón, siempre se quedaba con mi dinero, quedó en el olvido y pasó a formar parte de un archivador llamado "rareza" que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Debo decir que ese era el archivador que no quería, ni debía ser abierto. Quizás en momentos de ebriedad fuese obligado a soltarse, pero en otra situación no.

Y allí, justo allí, se encontraba el problema.

Yo misma había rebuscado entre las páginas hasta hallar ese momento y repetirlo como una cinta sin fin dentro de mi cabeza. Una cinta misteriosa y, sobretodo, frustrante.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que solo estuviera jugando —le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y miré expectantes a Momoko y Miyako, que ladearon la cabeza—. Vamos, no me van a decir que eso no es algo típico de los idiotas. Es Butch de quién hablamos, niñas.

—Que es típico, sí, pero no le pega mucho que digamos —reflexionó Miyako, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor hasta fijar la vista en tres chicos que estaban en la barra de licores—. Algo como eso le va mucho más a Brick, incluso puede que a Boomer, pero, si me lo preguntas, Butch es totalmente del tipo serio.

—Concuerdo con Miyako —comentó Momoko a su lado—. Sí, de acuerdo, Butch tiene los genes Him dentro de él, pero aún así, hay que admitir que parece ser el más maduro. Además, hay que tener en cuenta el hecho de que Butch solo juguetea con las chicas, dudo mucho que vaya por ahí diciéndoles que está enamorado de ellas.

—Maldita sea, ¿tú eres sorda o Brick te dio por la oreja? —chillé ya hasta la coronilla. Se los juro, les he tenido que repetir más de chorrocientas veces que sólo dijo gustar, pero allá van ellas con sus idioteces—. Dijo que le gusto, ¿lo pillan? Que le g-u-s-t-o. Nada más que eso —guardé silencio durante unos segundos, saboreando mis propias palabras—. Esperen, quizás yo lo interpreté mal. Puede que con eso de gustar, solo estaba tratando de decir, ya saben, que le gusto.

—Eh, ¿dices que con gustar, él se refería a como persona y no de manera romántica?

—Eso, Miyako, eso.

— _Nah_ , no me creo ese cuento —se entrometió la ya media ebria Momoko—. Yo digo que, si te dijo que está enamorad... Perdón, que le gustas, es porque le gustas y punto. De manera romántica, claro. Solo tratas de evadir algo que es totalmente notorio.

En las palabras de Momoko había un error, por supuesto. Un muy grande error.

—Uy, discúlpame, Akatsutsumi, pero en lo que tú dices notorio, yo no veo ni mierda.

No mentía; Butch Him no hacía nada que diera a entender aunque sea un poco que yo le gustaba. Sus ojos, más rasgados que los de sus hermanos, me observaban igual que siempre. Sus palabras, las cuales eran pocas, ya que no acostumbraba a hablar mucho, eran iguales a las de siempre. Sus acciones, que no decían mucho de él, seguían siendo igual a como siempre eran. Nada había cambiado. Todo era lo mismo... Bueno, menos yo. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Momoko y a Miyako, pero desde el momento en el que el problema nació, algo se tambaleó dentro de mí, y por como iban las cosas, aquello que estaba apunto de derrumbarse debido al tambaleo, acabaría, sin duda, esparcido en el frío suelo.

—Sólo te niegas a aceptar ciertas cosas, Kaoru.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, rubia?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Miyako, y sus ojos se dirigieron con cierto toque de diversión hacia los tres muchachos que caminaban hacia nuestra mesa—. Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema por ahora, a menos que quieras que le preguntemos directamente a Butch.

Les digo que Miyako, cuando quiere, puede ser absolutamente una desgraciada.

—Como hagas algo te...

— ¿Otra vez armando pleito, Kaoru?

— ¿Otra vez entrometiendo tus narices en conversaciones ajenas, Boomer?

Boomer sonrió cuando ocupó el asiento vacío junto a Miyako, seguido de sus dos hermanos. Para cuando le daba el primer sorbo al trago que los Him habían traído, capté la mirada intrigada de Brick.

— ¿Qué?

—El ambiente se siente raro —se extrañó Brick, y dejó su trago sobre la mesa—. ¿De qué hablaban ustedes tres?

—Ah, sólo de...

—De que eres un idiota. Cállate. No hagas preguntas. Bebe tu trago.

¿Ven? Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo definitivamente había cambiado en mí.

Todos en la mesa me miraron alzando las cejas, incluido el causante de mi mayor problema, el que había soltado la mayor estupidez que había oído en toda mi vida y que luego se había ido como si nada. Claro, obsérvenlo bien ahí sentado, con su chaqueta de cuero negra y su camiseta del mismo color, luciendo como un chico malo con aquel corte de pelo que, de alguna manera, le hacía resaltar lo verde de sus ojos. Y ahora que me fijo, vaya que son verdes. Los míos también lo son, pero digamos que de un color mucho más claro, algo así como el césped, qué sé yo. La cosa es que, desde que lo conozco, siempre pensé que sus ojos eran un verde más bien común, pero no, incluso pareciera que, entre más entrecierra los parpados, se vuelven un poco más oscuros, o tal vez sea la luz del club que le da de pleno en su nuca o quizás llevo más de treinta segundos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin darme cuenta.

Ah, Kaoru... Bien hecho, eres una zopenca.

Actúa normal, actúa normal, actúa normal. Vamos, actúa normal maldita sea.

— ¿Qué miras, idiota? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Butch se tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, me miró con ojos desdeñosos.

—Esa debería ser mi frase.

Butch jamás fue una persona de muchas palabras. Si había una votación de quién de los tres hermanos Him era el más parlanchín, Butch quedaba tan detrás de Boomer y Brick que se le podría poner en duda el que llevara el apellido Him. En otras palabras, Butch era del tipo que siempre decía lo justo y necesario. Y puede que por esa misma razón, no volvió a hablar en toda la noche y solo se dedicó a beber una y otra vez de los tragos que se iban acumulando en nuestra mesa, y para la no sorpresa de todos, al acabar la noche todos estábamos ebrios, menos Butch, que siempre fue el más resistente al alcohol, y como la vida es una mierda, yo era la con menos resistencia y la que siempre debía ser llevada a rastras a casa porque le daban berrinches y no quería dejar de beber.

Y adivinen a quién le tocaba la tarea de arrastrar a la Kaoru en modo alcohólica infantil devuelta a su dulce hogar.

— ¡Que te den, Butch! ¡Cobarde, te maldigo! ¡Avada...!

—Que sí, que sí.

Tratar de meterme bajo las sábanas cuando estaba en el punto máximo de ebriedad y euforia era un grave delito, pero Butch lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo consiguió. Y yo, como buena samaritana, después de un rato de forcejeo, me creé la idea ridícula y de película de lo que se vendría a continuación. Sí, niños y niñas, ¡sexo desenfrenado estando ebria! Lo mejor, qué decirles.

Claro que no contaba con que Butch me robase la almohada y se fuese a dormir al sofá de la sala de estar.

Al día siguiente, desperté con una resaca asquerosa y de un humor de perros. Pero mi humor no tenía nada que ver con que tuviese resaca, sino porque recordaba todo el día anterior, y recordaba a la perfección que Butch, aquel tipo idiota que dijo que le gustaba aproximadamente hace un par de semanas, no había hecho ni el más mínimo movimiento, siendo que yo estaba a su completa disposición y tal vez un poquitín débil... Y con ganas de follar, claro.

Cuando me levanté, me di cuenta que llevaba la ropa del día anterior, pero al estar de mal humor, decidí coger una manta verde. Para cuando había terminado de envolverme en la manta había llegado ya a la sala de estar, y mis ojos captaron enseguida a Butch, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá grande con un par de débiles rayos de sol iluminándole el rostro dormido y tranquilo.

Estúpido.

—Mira que quedarte en el apartamento de la chica que supuestamente te gusta y dormir como todo un santurrón en su sofá —murmuré mientras iba y me sentaba en el sofá individual que estaba al lado del familiar—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Butch? Me has decepcionado. Debo decir que tenía una imagen de ti como un completo arrasador, ya sabes, de esos que se proponen un blanco y lo consiguen como sea, pero aquí estás, todo adorable durmiendo en mi sofá... Bueno, olvida lo de adorable, ¿qué demonios? Como sea, ¿qué demonios contigo?

Lo observé durante un par de segundos y lo vi moverse un poco. Temblaba. La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa fría entraba por ella, y el muy idiota quería hacerlas de buen chico cuando ni capaz era de cerrar la ventana. Y luego la policía y los cotillas de los vecinos se preguntan por qué me roban el apartamento. Luego de haberme levantado a cerrar la ventana, caminé de vuelta a Butch y lo tapé con la manta que había traído conmigo, y no fue hasta que los ojos de Butch parpadearon repentinamente hasta que me di cuenta de lo extraño de la situación.

Mierda, que parecía un chico acurrucando a la chica que le gusta. Dios mío.

— ¿Kaoru?

Sacudí la cabeza y mis ojos fueron instintivamente hacia Butch, que ya me miraba más despierto. Alcé una ceja en su dirección mientras lo veía observar la manta con la que acababa de cubrirlo con una mirada que parecía analizar todo. ¿Era pecado que no quisiera que pescara un resfriado o qué?

—Te dormiste con la ventana abierta, hace frío y es invierno —me excusé antes de que siquiera él preguntara—. ¿Qué? Solo no quería que pescaras un resfriado y dejaras tus microbios en mi apartamento.

—Ajá —pronunció con voz ronca.

Butch se reincorporó en el sofá, se quitó la manta, se acercó a mí y me envolvió con ella.

— ¿Qué...?

—Me voy a casa —anunció con voz somnolienta—. Me bebí la leche de tu nevera, así que tendrás que conformarte con agua o lo que sea.

Butch pasó a mi lado sin siquiera rozarme, y para cuando me di media vuelta, él ya estaba por abrir la puerta principal.

No sé qué fue lo que me empujó a hablar, pero sea lo que sea que fue, definitivamente debía de saber que era mala idea. Pésima idea.

—Oye, Butch.

El Him me miró por sobre su hombro, y pude notar que su mirada ya estaba más despierta y alerta. En algún punto del camino desde mi sofá a la puerta se había puesto la chaqueta de cuero con la que iba el día anterior, la que le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, lo cual sólo aumentó la pérdida de excusas en mi cabeza. Porque sí, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué había decidido llamarlo. Pero por mucho que me costara admitirlo, sabía dentro de mí que no deseaba que se fuese. Y vaya que eso era malo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

¿Ahora qué, Kaoru, qué?

—Ah, eh... —balbuceé, y ante la expresión de extrañes de Butch, me obligué a mí misma a crear una excusa rápida y claro, creíble—. Gracias por traerme anoche. Sino fuese por ti, seguramente nunca llegaría segura a casa.

Butch parpadeó en mi dirección durante unos segundos, parecía un poco desconcertado. Diablos, ¿por qué parecía desconcertado? ¿Dije algo extraño? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡¿Qué dije?!

—Ajá, entonces nos vemos luego, Kaoru.

Fue horrible, sí, lo fue. Era la misma frase idiota que había dicho cuando me dijo que yo "le gustaba", era su _ajá, entonces nos vemos luego._ En serio, ¿no tenía otras palabras de despedida? ¿No conocía otra forma de afirmación que no fuese ajá? ¿Era un imbécil? ¿Realmente le gustaba? ¿Me mintió? ¿Fue una broma?

En serio, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?

—Que te den, Butch. Que te den.

* * *

 **BDJSDK hola** , ¿qué tal, qué tal? Ha pasado un tiempo (como siempre ahr) pero, ya saben, uno nunca abandona enteramente Fanfiction, o al menos yo no cbjhk En fin, este fic me salió realmennnnte largo, tanto que tuve que cortarlo porque hasta a mí me daba flojera verlo, pero nada, hoy vengo sin excusas (? y solo diré que hasta el momento no tengo listo el final, pero sí este y otros dos capítulos terminados, así que, si ven que no continúo es porque o me morí o me entró el diablo, o sea, la flojera.

Y bueno, respecto a Butch, quise hacerlo diferente de como lo hacía en la mayoría de mis fics, así que creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre él como un chico serio y frío, más o menos como se muestra en el anime. Me gusta la versión de Butch que crean en FF, realmente me encanta, pero quise variar un poco y saber qué se siente escribir de él de forma más madura o algo así kjhd

 **R** eviews?


	2. Defense for Butch

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **II** : _Defense for Butch._

Azoté la puerta a sus espaldas, y corrí de vuelta a mi habitación y pateé todo lo que me encontrara.

No entendía, la verdad. No entendía la razón de mi mal humor y repentina furia que me atacó de rrepente, ni por qué me sentía en parte desilusionada, ni por qué me sentía herida. No entendía nada. Y, obviamente, cuando uno no entiende nada, tiene que volver al punto donde dejó de entender todo. ¿Cuál sería ese? El momento en que dijo que yo le gustaba, sí. No. No, ese no es. Es más atrás de aquel momento. Tal vez mucho más atrás. A ver, ¿qué tan atrás en el pasado era? Veamos, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete. Ah, dieciséis. Ese es. Justo en ese momento dejé de entender, fue el instante exacto en el que la mirada de una persona que pensé que nunca cambiaría, cambió.

 _— ¿Recuerdas ese nuevo lugar de comida rápida del centro comercial? Mitch dijo que me invitaría a comer. Me iba a negar, pero la verdad es que la comida me tentó._

 _— ¿Mitchelson? No es mi asunto, Kaoru, pero ese sujeto es un idiota._

 _—Como si no lo supiera, te digo que solo voy por la comida._

 _—Ajá... Entonces, nos vemos luego._

Dieciséis años. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde eso. La invitación a comer con Mitch había resultado en mi primera confesión, algo que me hizo alzar una ceja e irme sin decir nada, incluso abandoné la comida. Nunca se lo mencioné a Butch, solo lo dejé pasar y el asunto quedó en el completo olvido. No noté que la mirada que pensé que seguía observándome igual, era una mirada que ya había dejado de mirarme de la misma manera hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco noté que fue la primera vez que escuché aquella frase que me dejaría con los nervios en punta en un futuro próximo. Una frase que ahora sonaba como una manera de autodefensa. Se defendía de algo. Puede que de mí.

— ¿Holaaa? Kaoru, ¿me estás oyendo?... ¡Kaoru!

Pestañeé un par de veces y quité la mirada del lápiz que estaba en una esquina del banco, peligrando de caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Cogí el lápiz y evité la mirada de Momoko, que me siguió en todo movimiento. Vale, podría hacer como que solo quería evitar que el lápiz cayera y no que me había quedado demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos y no había oído ni jota de lo que la pelirroja me hablaba.

—No estabas escuchando, ¿o me equivoco?

—Te equivocas.

—Sí, claro —Momoko rodó los ojos y fijó la vista en el pizarra, donde un proyector mostraba un vídeo de la autobiografía de un reconocido escritor—. Bueno, antes de que vuelvas a meterte dentro de tu propia cabezota, te pido que prestes atención a esto, el maestro acaba de decir que entrará en el examen final.

—Ah, vaya mierda —estiré mis brazos y solté un quejido de pereza—. En serio, nunca creí que hubiese algo peor que la escuela, pero la Universidad la supera por mucho. Dios, extraño los momentos en los que podía dormir en clases sin preocuparme de nada más que la hora en la que sonaría el timbre.

—Sobretodo los momentos esos en los que te ocultabas detrás de una pared de libros para poder jugar vídeo juegos con Butch, ¿no?

Dejé de tronar mis dedos y miré a Momoko con los labios fruncidos.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué sacas a ese sujeto?

—Ah, solo recordaba esos tiempos en los que parecías tranquila a su alrededor —dijo con cierto tono de nostalgia, algo que me molestó. ¿A qué se refiere con _parecías tranquila_?—. Ya sabes, los momentos en los que tú solo jugabas y Butch parecía una gelatina.

— ¿Qué, una gelatina?

Momoko había estado escribiendo en su cuaderno, pero dejó a un lado su bolígrafo para mirarme directamente a la cara. Unos asientos más al costado de Momoko, podía ver el perfil de Butch, mirando hacia adelante, supongo que prestando atención a la clase. Historia de la Literatura era una clase opcional, yo la tomé porque Momoko no quería estar sola y nadie más había querido tomarla con ella, luego de eso, resultó que Butch también había tomado interés en una clase que no muchos tomaban por el hecho de que el profesor era aburrido, pero ahí estábamos los tres, Momoko por gusto, yo por obligación (aunque debía admitir que no eran tan aburrida como esperaba) y Butch porque ve a saber tú. Obviamente, pude haberle preguntado antes, no sé, tal vez en el mismo momento en el que apareció en la clase dándonos los buenos días a Momoko y a mí, o bien pude haberle preguntado en los momentos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, debido a que era extraño sentarse lejos de él, y por lo general, comentábamos cualquier tontería de la clase.

Y mientras mi mente procesaba todo eso, Butch miró en mi dirección durante una fracción de segundo y... apartó la mirada.

¿Mmh?

—Dime, ¿a qué te refieres con gelatina?

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —cuestionó Momoko, y puso los ojos en blanco justo en el momento en el que el timbre sonaba—. ¿Sabes? Siempre has sido un poco distraída con estas cosas, pero venga, ya no tienes quince o dieciséis años, sé un poco más perceptiva —juntó sus pertenencias y se levantó de su silla—. Brick encontró un par de películas en Netflix que le han llamado la atención, dijo que podríamos verlas el viernes en su casa. Bueno, nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

Me despedí de ella con la mano y me quedé sentada en mi lugar sin moverme, a pesar de que ya la mayoría se había comenzando a ir. Butch seguía sentado en su banco, ordenando sus cosas con una lentitud desesperante. Algo raro, obviamente. No, no era raro que él hiciera cosas con cierta lentitud, sino que era raro que yo me estuviese desesperando por el simple hecho de verlo sentado tan cerca de mí y sin reaccionar de ninguna forma en particular. Y como si me hubiese leído la mente, Butch se levantó de golpe de su lugar y caminó con paso lento hacia mí, y una ansiedad extraña abrazó mi estómago. Mientras me preguntaba si me habría dado dolor de barriga o algo, recordé de la nada que hace un par de días que no cruzaba palabras con Butch, que ya había llegado a mi lado, y que la última frase que le había dicho había sido algo parecido a "Que te den". Bien hecho, Kaoru, siempre hallando formas de cagarla de maneras monumentales.

—Oye, Kaoru, yo...

—El viernes hay noche de películas en tu casa, ¿no? —lo interrumpí en un impulso de miedo—. ¿Sabes qué películas quiere ver el papanatas de tu hermano? Espero que sea algo de terror, no creo poder soportar la idea de pasar otra noche viendo alguna estupidez de películas de perritos o alg...

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué pasa, en serio, qué? El corazón me dio un vuelco tremendo. Horrible. Fue horrible. Una mezcla de emociones vino con tan solo un par de palabras sueltas acompañadas con la típica expresión de nada que tenía Butch. Repito, ¿qué pasa? Más bien, ¿qué me estaba pasando a mí?

— ¿De... qué?

La respiración se me cortó por un milésima de segundo, pero a juzgar por la cara de Butch, pasó inadvertido para él. El Him me examinó durante un momento, y debo confesar que por alguna razón comencé a jugar con mis dedos como una jodida niña.

—Hablemos afuera, ¿sí?

—Ah, vale. De acuerdo.

Salimos afuera, pero no me dijo nada fuera del salón. Seguimos caminando y no dijo ninguna palabra durante un par de minutos, hasta que a lo lejos, divisé la máquina expendedora que se quedaba con mi dinero. Pensé en comprar algo, tenía un montón de hambre y no había comida nada desde la mañana, pero Butch se detuvo y apoyó la espalda en la pared que tenía detrás, junto a una planta muy bonita que alguna vez Miyako juró que se llevaría a casa, lo que, por cierto, dejaba ver sus indices de ladrona de la naturaleza.

— ¿Y bien, de qué querías hablarme, Him?

—Es algo que llamó mi atención el otro día cuando te acompañé a tu apartamento —explicó con voz calmada, nada comparado a como me estaba comenzando a sentir yo. Estaba inquieta, malditamente inquieta—. Es algo en lo que no pude evitar fijarme cuando entré a tu habitación y, bueno, me estaba preguntando...

Mierda, cómo tarda en decir las cosas. Me desespera.

—Dilo ya, ¿no?

Butch parpadeó un par de veces, y noté que no me había estado mirando a los ojos desde que se había apoyado en la pared. Lo noté porque, en el momento que aparté los ojos —momento en el que me regañé internamente—, me observó fijamente hasta que yo le devolví la mirada. Pensándolo bien, hace un tiempo que Butch no me miraba a los ojos o que, más bien, hace un tiempo que parecía evitar mi mirada.

—Un libro —dijo, y yo me descoloqué por completo—. El maestro habló en clases sobre él, y recordé haberlo visto en tu habitación. Quería saber si podías prestármelo, me pareció interesante.

¿Era eso? ¿Un libro? ¿Este bastardo me hizo ponerme nerviosa, y por un libro? ¿Un jodido libro que quería que le prestara? ¿Me está tomando el pelo o qué demonios?

—De acuerdo.

Y seguí caminando hacia delante, con la vista fija en la máquina expendedora y sin dejarme envolver por el sentimiento de desilusión que amenazaba con tragarme. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Butch ladear la cabeza hacia un lado, con una expresión que no logré descifrar. Sea como sea, me alcanzó después de poco tiempo y continuó caminando junto a mí, algo que a mi repentino mal humor no le agradó demasiado, sin embargo, me detuve en la máquina expendedora y compré dos barras de chocolate.

—Ten, te obsequio una —le pregunté luego de que la recibiera—. Éstas son las que te gustan, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no son las que te gustan a ti.

—Ya sé —confesé, y la verdad es que ni sabía por qué había comprado algo que no parecía que me gustaría—, pero la verdad es que nunca la he probado.

—Típico de ti, Matsubara —me dijo, algo sonriente.

Salimos de la Universidad, y no pude evitar fijarme en que no comió la barrita de chocolate. Encima de mentirme diciendo que le gusto, no se come las cosas que le obsequio. Butch se puede ir yendo al demonio, se los juro.

El viernes por la noche llegó antes de que me diese cuenta, y cuando abrí los ojos de una merecida siesta que había decidido tomar, el timbre de mi apartamento comenzó a sonar repetidamente, como si la persona detrás estuviese desesperada por entrar. Por supuesto, yo sabía que no era así, solo eran Momoko y Miyako fastidiando como siempre, y para cuando abrí la puerta, no me sorprendió verlas ambas con los brazos cruzados y con caras de impaciencia.

—Eh, hola.

—Vamos tarde por tu culpa, Kaoru —me acusó Momoko luego de que entramos a mi habitación—. De nuevo.

—Es culpa de ustedes —me defendí un tanto indignada—. Ni que yo les pidiera que me pasen a recoger, ustedes solitas llegan aquí.

Ambas se habían lanzado sobre mi cama a esperar a que yo acabara de alistarme, lo que en realidad no tomaba demasiado tiempo si se trataba de mí, así que ni sé por qué el par se quejaba tanto. Alrededor de las diez, yo ya estaba lista, vestida con cazadora, unos jeans ajustados y, para mi propia extrañes, decidí que estaría bien usar unas botas de tacón alto que Miyako me había regalado hace un tiempo. Cuando estuve lista, Momoko y Miyako se quedaron observándome desde mi cama con ojo crítico.

— ¿Qué? —inquirí en tono desafiante, y bueno, ni sabía a qué venía ese tono.

—Te alistaste más de lo común, Kaoru —puntualizó Miyako, y yo enarqué una ceja—. Déjame decirte que resulta sospechoso.

—Demasiado sospechoso para una noche que bien podría ser una fiesta de pijamas o algo así.

—Ay, tú cállate —espeté en contra de Momoko—, que todos sabemos que mientras nos obligan a ver películas, tú y Brick se ponen de acuerdo para ir "al baño" casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oye, no...!

—Como sea, ¿nos vamos o qué?

En menos de media hora, llegamos a la tan popular mansión Him, que para el horror de Momoko y Miyako —y puede que un poco para mí— era la casa más deseada de conocer por media población femenina de la Universidad. Olviden eso, yo creo que dentro de esos porcentajes también entraban hombres. Fuese como fuese, se nos consideraba afortunadas, supongo, ya que no cualquiera podía visitar la mansión Him tan frecuentemente. Aunque nosotras no nos sentíamos afortunadas o algo, debido que éramos amigas de los tres idiotas desde la adolescencia, y también estaba el hecho de que Brick y Momoko salían, Boomer y Miyako estaban a un paso de llegar al mismo punto, y Butch y yo... ¿Butch y yo qué?

Pues nada.

Sí, nada.

Nada.

—Brick, si nuevamente es una película de perritos, te mato —amenacé al pelirrojo en cuanto lo vi cruzar la sala para dirigirse al gran televisor que había en medio—. Te juro que te mato.

—Silencio, mocosa —me ordenó mientras me daba la espalda, y aún dándome la espalda, apuntó hacia la cocina—. ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo en vez de estar vagueando en el sofá? Butch está haciendo las pizzas, ve si necesita ayuda.

— ¿Por qué yo? Ve tú.

—Que no —me fulminó con la mirada desde su lugar—, estoy ocupado, ¿qué no ves?

—Uy, qué esfuerzo ese que haces.

Me levanté, quejándome obviamente, y le pegué un empujón al pelirrojo, que se había reído por lo bajo en cuanto pasé por su lado. Al llegar a la cocina, vi a Butch delante de la barra de mármol. Estaba concentrado añadiéndole queso a una de las pizza y tatareaba una canción que me parecía conocida. De todas maneras, no debió haber notado mi presencia, porque cuando le hablé para indicarle que a una parte de la pizza le faltaba queso, dio un sobresalto y pasó a llevar un cuchillo de carnicero que voló por la cocina hasta clavarse en la mesa que estaba cercano a nosotros.

— ¡Mierda, Kaoru! —exclamó exaltado, y yo lo miré alzando las cejas—. ¡No te aparezcas así, me has dado un jodido susto!

—Uh, lo siento —me disculpé mientras caminaba a buscar el cuchillo que había salido volando—. Eres un exagerado.

Llegué de vuelta a su lado y dejé el cuchillo cerca de las pizzas. Butch se me había quedado mirando durante un par de segundos, y cuando lo miré, apartó la mirada... Otra vez. No sé desde cuándo viene este hábito de mierda que cogió, pero verdaderamente me estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia, y eso es algo que yo no tengo mucho.

— ¿Qué? —espeté con brusquedad, él alzó una ceja sin mirarme.

—Lo siento por gritarte —me dijo en voz algo baja. Yo estaba apunto de coger el orégano para rociarlo sobre las pizzas cuando lo oí hablar, y mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire mientras lo miraba—. ¿No te hiciste daño, cierto? Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño, yo...

—No me hice daño —me apresuré a aclarar, y vaya, sí que es un exagerado—. Más importante, Brick me dijo que te preguntara si necesitabas ayuda... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ah, sí —me respondió. Me extendió un bol repleto de setas junto con un cuchillo pequeño—. Ve cortándolas en rodajas, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el cuchillo. Estaba a un lado de él cortando setas distraídamente mientras lo observaba preparar una nueva pizza, añadiéndole diferentes ingredientes y especias y todo el rollo, sin embargo, actuaba normal, o sea, igual que siempre. Como un idiota, en otras palabras.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué tipo de hombre sano y normal se comportaba así de tranquilo en frente de la supuesta chica que le gusta? De acuerdo, ambos somos adultos, tenemos veinte años y hemos pasado la etapa de andarnos con rodeos y pérdidas de tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que te comportes como un endemoniado anciano sin sentimientos, siquiera intenta coger su mano o lo que sea. ¿Hasta qué punto llega la lentitud de una persona? ¿Cómo es posible que me esté sucediendo esto? ¿Cómo...? Oh. Al parecer, Butch no es el único lento, yo también lo soy. En fin, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es la mejor solución a mi problema. ¿Cómo saber si realmente le gusto? Probando al sujeto, por supuesto. Y cuando la mano de Butch decidió descansar sobre la mesa, vi la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar mi mini-plan, uno que consistía en mover una de mis manos lentamente hasta la suya, y así, como si hubiese sido por casualidad, hacer que nuestras manos se juntaran. Y sí, Momoko y Miyako me han obligado a ver todas sus películas románticas, pero el sufrimiento valió la pena... Olviden eso, no lo valió. Nuestras manos se tocaron, sí, pero Butch la apartó rápidamente.

—Oh, lo siento.

No me jodas, Him.

—Ni al caso.

* * *

 **HOLA LINDURAS FJKD,** nah, hola, ¿cómo están? Yo bien, aquí con un montón de frío, pero bien. En fin, he vuelto (para mí sorpresa) antes de lo que me esperaba. Tal que nada, seguí escribiendo el fic bien inspirada y decidí colgar el segundo capítulo mientras aún se mantenía mi alegría por escribir o eso, así que aquí estamos (¿

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y demás, estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el comienzo del Fanfic y de que también les haya agradado leer a un Butch más serio y maduro. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta bastante así, le da su toquecito de misterio y DJHFJK no puedo + con su belleza y sensualidad, pero bue

 **R** eviews?


	3. You're right, Kaoru, I lied

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **III** **:** _You're right, Kaoru, I lied._

Solté el cuchillo y dejé el bol de setas a medio terminar para dirigirme hacia la puerta de la cocina y salir por ella, debido a que había comenzado a sentirme asfixiada ahí dentro junto a un sujeto que no tenía ni el más mínimo tacto o lo que fuese, así que, rebosante de enfado, caminé por un pasillo y llegué en cuestión de segundos a la sala de estar, donde Momoko, Miyako y los dos Him estaban sentados en el sofá chillando entre sí. Mientras iba y tomaba asiento junto a Boomer, que comenzó a pedirme a gritos mi opinión sobre qué película quería ver, me dediqué a respirar profundamente con el simple propósito de serenarme y enfriar la furia que me había atacado hace un par de segundos, ignorando por completo la discusión ridícula que tenía a mi lado.

— ¡De terror no, por Dios! —chilló Momoko, que tironeaba del control que se mantenía dentro del puño de Brick—. ¡No pienses solo en ti, idiota!

—Oye, te digo que esta semana es turno de Butch, ¿no? Él ha sido el que la ha escogido.

Alcé la mirada hacia Brick, que seguía negándose a soltar el mando de la televisión, y miré hacia la pantalla; mostraba algo parecido a un hospital bastante antiguo, con un tono de luz algo sombría. A mi parecer, se veía bastante aburrida, pero luego de años de conocer a Butch y de compartir tardes y noches de maratones de películas, sabía de sobra que sería una de las buenas, dado que tenía buen juicio con ese tipo de cosas. La mayor parte de mis películas favoritas las ocupaban el género de terror y horror, películas que en su mayoría Butch me había recomendado o había visto junto a él y por Dios, ya basta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?

Miré a Miyako durante un par de segundos y ella me devolvió una mirada de preocupación, algo que me hacía ser aún más consciente de que mi rostro estaba mostrando una expresión de completo pánico. ¿Y cómo no sentir ese pánico que amenazaba con quedarse a vivir para siempre dentro de mí? Cuando lo cierto era que acababa de darme cuenta que últimamente, sin importa dónde o qué estuviera haciendo, mi cabeza se había llenado de pensamientos desastrosos que tenían como destino a Butch. ¿En qué momento comencé a pensar tanto en él, cuándo empecé a relacionar todo con ese idiota? No, olviden eso. La pregunta es: ¿Desde cuándo Butch Him rondaba de manera constante en mi vida?

Me estaba transformando lentamente en una desgracia andante.

—Ah, es sólo que creo que me dejé un cuaderno en la universidad. No pasa nada, lo buscaré el lunes.

Miyako me miró con unos ojos llenos de compresión y sonriendo un poco, expresión de la cual sabía perfectamente el significado y que posiblemente, cuando encontrara el momento adecuado, me llenaría de preguntas y consejos que no quería oír junto a Momoko, por supuesto, ya que ambas parecían compartir esa pasión irritante de meterse en mi vida amorosa.

"—Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado lenta con este tipo de cosas, Kaoru.

—Tienes que admitir que aunque un sujeto se te parase en frente con un cartel confesándote su amor, tú pasarías de largo pensando que al cartel le faltaba un signo de pregunta o algo."

La verdad es que no me considero demasiado lenta, quizás simplemente no tengo el interés suficiente en ese tipo cosas y solo las dejo pasar. Sea como sea, no consideraba necesario que, a cada pequeña cosa, me brindaran su ayuda incondicional. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero creo que tengo la suficiente confianza como para tratar con un sujeto que dice que le gusto y que luego sale con la gracia del trato de la indiferencia.

—Me sentaré a tu lado, Kaoru, no quiero hacer mal tercio.

Sí, claro que tenía la confianza suficiente. Sí, seguro.

Butch me ofreció un trozo de pizza y yo lo recibí con cierto recelo, aunque por dentro moría por darle un gran mordisco, así que ignorando que seguía enfadada y que mi hambre superaba mi orgullo por mucho, le di una mascada al trozo de pizza y me acomodé en mi lugar, alejándome un poco de Butch, que se había sentado muy cerca para mi gusto. Bueno, miento. Quizás me agradaba aquella cercanía, pero me negaba rotundamente a mostrarme complacida si el idiota seguía con su cara de papa mirando al televisor y sin mostrar la nada misma de emociones.

—Creo que alguien ha entrado a la habitación, podría jurar que vi una sombra, ¿creen que...?

Luego de media hora de película, Momoko no pudo aguantar el miedo y soltó el primer chillido de muchos que vendrían más adelante, que fue callado rápidamente por los demás, que se devoraban la película con la mirada. Como siempre y tal y como dije, la película que escogió Butch resultó mejor de lo esperado y nos mantuvo a todos —a excepción de Momoko— sumergidos en la pantalla del televisor, hasta el punto en el que olvidé que un tercer trozo de pizza seguía en mi mano. Cuando reparé en la sensación cálida que se esparcía por mis dedos, noté que el contenido de la pizza se había comenzado a esparcir por ellos hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi camiseta y que posiblemente me veía como un mocoso de cinco años salvaje y que no tenía idea de cómo comer como una persona decente.

No había luz en el salón de estar y tampoco en el resto de la casa, así que, forzando un tanto la vista, miré a Butch, al cual pude ver gracias a la luz que emitía el televisor, que se mantenía con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Tironeé un poco de la manga de su camisa y luego de un par de tirones más, me miró por breves segundos y alzó una ceja en mi dirección, cosa que me cortó la respiración porque, bueno, soy una chica después de todo, una chica que tiene por tipo de hombre exactamente al que tenía al lado. Y sumando eso más al hecho de la oscuridad del lugar, a que él olía jodidamente bien, a que un mechón de cabello negro caía de manera descuidada sobre uno de sus ojos verdes, a que me di cuenta por fin que me había acercado demasiado a él cuando lo estaba tironeando, daba como resultado que me quedara mirándolo con cara de bobalicona mientras oía de fondo los gritos horrorizados de los personajes de la película.

—Oru... Kaoru...

Recuperé el sentido cuando Butch, notablemente extrañado, picoteó mi mejilla con su dedo, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarme a gritos dentro de mi cabeza sobre qué idiotez me estaba dando ahora a mí misma, tragué saliva e hice una ligera mueca.

—He ensuciado mi camiseta —dije en un leve susurro—, ¿puedo tomar prestada una tuya?

Butch me miró durante unos segundos, con la mitad del rostro oscurecido y la otra mitad siendo iluminado por la luz del televisor, una luz roja que reflejaba la sangre salpicada de alguien dentro de la película. Luego de un par de segundos, negó con irritante lentitud y yo solo pude atinar a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestioné ligeramente ofendida—. No voy a ensuciarla.

—No es eso, es solo que...

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi cara y solté lo que mi mente acababa de imaginar.

— ¿Qué, me dirás que tienes a alguna chica oculta allí o qué?

—No exactamente, aunque ella se dejó sus ropas allí.

Lo dijo con un cierto toque de diversión acompañado de una expresión burlona como la que había hecho yo hace menos de tres segundos. Lucía divertido con la situación. Yo ya no lo estaba y no sabía por qué, solo sabía que la sonrisa que estaba en mi propio rostro se había esfumado y que las bromas de Butch ya no resultaban divertidas para una persona que no sabía para qué dirección iban las porquerías que tenía de sentimientos y que solo podía repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza que era una jodida imbécil.

—No te preocupes —susurré después de una pausa, con un tono que resultó más sombrío de lo que pensé que saldría—, prometo no tocar nada.

Me levanté con rapidez y sentí su mirada siguiéndome hasta que salí al corredor que llevaba a la escalera de caracol, sabiendo a la perfección que, mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, mi rostro no se cansaba de mostrar una expresión de molestia que intenté quitar. De todas maneras, no importaba, dudaba muchísimo que Butch se diese cuenta que alguien estuviese enfadado con él. Digamos que es del tipo que ni enterrándole un cuchillo entre las costillas y escribiendo "Estoy molesta contigo" con su sangre en la pared de su habitación se daría cuenta, lo que me venía bien, sabía que era estúpido enfadarse por algo como eso y aunque tratara de controlarlo, no tenía caso debido que hace tiempo que había dejado de tener control sobre mis emociones, una extraña situación por la que nunca antes había pasado y por la que tenía deseos de cortarme la garganta.

Cuando llegué al primer pie de la escalera, recordé que esa era una de las tantas veces que había subido por ellas con diferentes motivos, la mayoría para ir a la habitación del Him moreno. Había entrado a la habitación de Brick y también a la de Boomer, que estaban continúas a la de Butch, pero para mí, aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie, la de Butch siempre había sido mi favorita. No sabía por qué, pero era reconfortante estar dentro de ella; era una habitación cálida, con las paredes pintadas de color verde oscuro, un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero en el que más de una vez vi a Butch escaparse por él, un equipo de música con el que disfrutamos oyendo canciones que amábamos en las tardes de verano, un par de libros que leímos juntos, un lugar en el que vivimos una parte de nuestras vidas.

Demasiados recuerdos que nunca había notado que estaban en aquel lugar. No solo aquí, más bien en todas partes. Dentro y fuera de mi cabeza estaba repleto de recuerdos en los que Butch estaba presente, en los que Butch sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía, independiente si fuese a mí o a cualquier otro, en los que Butch decía alguna estupidez sin sentido que me hacía reír, en los que su mano rozaba la mía en innumerables veces que no había prestado atención hasta ahora, en las que su mirada se clavaba en mí mientras él creía que no lo notaba. Pero la verdad es que sí lo notaba, siempre lo noté. Supongo que era una historia diferente el hecho de que realmente no le prestara la suficiente atención a todas esas situaciones.

Para cuando había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, mi cabeza estaba sumida en un mar de pensamientos revueltos y hechos un completo desastre, un desastre idéntico a como me estaba conviertiendo yo.

La primera camiseta que mis ojos capturaron fue una negra de mangas largas, y ya estando en eso, decidí de paso tomarme la molestia de coger prestada también una sudadera. Me puse las prendas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación nadando en ropas que me quedaban demasiado grandes, cuando mis ojos capturaron un nuevo objeto que llamó mi atención. Era pequeña, con un envoltorio azul eléctrico y vagamente conocida. La barrita de chocolate descansaba sobre la mesita de noche que Butch tenía junto a la cama, y no tenía rastros de haber sido abierta, siquiera pareciera que la hubiese tocado demasiado.

—Oye, Kaoru, ¿escogiste ya una camiseta? Quiero coger una sudadera, así que...

Mi rostro se movió rápidamente en dirección a Butch, que estaba en el umbral y acababa de apartar la mirada del dulce que yo había estado observando anteriormente.

—Eres un ingrato —le espeté, simulando reír, pero lo cierto es que me encontraba un tanto molesta—. Que yo muestre un signo de cariño hacia a ti es bastante extraño, ¿y tú ni siquiera lo tomas en cuenta? Butch Him es un insensible, eh.

—Ah, bueno —se pasó una mano por la nuca, desordenando el cabello negro—, solo olvidé comerla.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, solo es una barrita de chocolate.

—Ya sé.

Butch no volvió a decir nada más luego de eso y solo se quedó parado bajo el umbral, luciendo un tanto incómodo. Como me perturbaba que actuara así, decidí que era adecuado caminar con pasos lentos hacia donde estaba la barrita y tomarla, sin dirigir la mirada hacia el Him que, nuevamente, me volvía a seguir con la mirada.

—Ya que tú no la quieres —dije en un tono despreocupado—, la tomaré yo, ¿vale? Ya me he hartado de la pizza, supongo.

Me senté sobre la cama y lo observé sonriendo a la par que abría el envoltorio, cosa que provocó que Butch hiciera una mueca extraña ante eso. No parecía feliz con algo. De todas formas, salió de debajo del umbral y caminó hacia su armario para coger una sudadera del montón que tenía dentro del mueble. Resultó extraño que no se tardara un siglo en cambiarse, cosa que provocó que, al demorarse menos de dos segundos en ponerse la ropa, estuviera a solo dos rápidos pasos de llegar a mí y arrebatarme la barrita que ya estaba a punto de llegar a mi boca.

— ¡Oye, has dicho que no la querías!

—Cállate, mocosa —me gruñó de manera seria, buscando entre las cosas que estaban sobre su cama el envoltorio de la barrita—, nunca dije que no la quería.

— ¿Por qué la estás volviendo al envoltorio? —pregunté confundida. De pronto caí en la cuenta y mis cejas se fruncieron de golpe—. ¡Qué jodido egoísta! ¿Lo haces porque no quieres compartirla conmigo? ¡Si yo te la he dado, hombre! ¡Dámela!

Y comencé a jalar de ella con Butch ignorándome a mí y a mis intentos de quitársela. Cuando noté que tenía intenciones de arrojarla dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, pensé rápido y lo golpeé directo en el estómago. Butch soltó un gruñido y se encorvó sobre su estómago, y aprovechando el descuido, tomé la barrita y me subí sobre la cama con la intención de que, cuando se enderezase para cogerla de vuelta, no lograra alcanzarme, lo cual era una acción estúpida considerando que él era mucho más alto que yo y que sobre o bajo la cama, Butch me alcanzaría de todas maneras, pero debido al pánico de la situación, no pude pensar en nada mejor.

—Estás bastante oxidado, Him —comenté entre risas—, mira que quedar así con el golpecito de una chica. Lamentable. En fin, definitivamente disfrutaré de esta barrita, solo...

—Kaoru, no —Butch se enderezó de golpe y me miró con intensidad—. Si haces eso, te juro que no te lo perdonaré.

A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía estar bromeando para nada y, seguramente por la mía, él sabía que no entendía de qué iba todo eso.

— ¿Por qué tan serio?

—Porque... —se cortó a mitad de la frase, sin apartar la mirada de la mía y frunciendo un poco la boca—, porque es importante.

Tenía una ligera idea de por qué era importante o quizás simplemente era mi imaginación deseando que fuese así, sea como sea, lo miré alzando las cejas, invitándolo a decirme por qué era tan importante una barra de chocolate que había conseguido de una máquina expendedora que aparentemente me odiaba.

—No quieres saber por qué.

Rodé los ojos ante esa respuesta tan molesta.

—Venga, sí que quiero. Suéltalo, Him.

Me miró con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, como si estuviera apunto de contarme un secreto de los más secretos, de esos secretos malditamente importantes que, si alguien más se llegase a enterar, sería el fin de tu propia vida. Al acabar de pensar esa estupidez, al instante me sentí presionada de alguna manera, pero me negué a apartar la mirada de los ojos que me miraban de forma sospechosa, para evitar que se negase a decirme.

—San Valentín.

Pestañeé y Butch, ignorando mi cara de confusión, puso su mejor cara de nada. La típica, ya saben.

—Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?

—Estoy completamente seguro a que no sabes qué día es hoy, porque, claro, tú nunca vives pendiente de los días —me dijo con voz calmada—, por eso, sé que tampoco sabías qué día era ese. San Valentín.

— ¿Eh?

—Es una barra de chocolate, pero es chocolate, al fin y al cabo —su voz era segura, serena y sin titubeos—, así que, ¿está mal guardar el chocolate que te dio la chica que te gusta?

Su apariencia había cambiado dentro de mi mente frente a mis ojos; ya no era el chico vestido con jeans y tenis casuales, con aquella cara sin expresión y aquel cabello desordenado y negro, en esos Butch momentos era un solado, un soldado vestido con un traje militar, un equipo de guerra y con una pequeña cosita peculiar en sus manos. Una bomba. El soldado tenía una bomba en la mano, me observaba sin rastros de emoción, y la soltaba justo donde estaba resguardado el corazón tambaleante de una chica que se negaba a saber sobre aquella guerra, y la soltó. La bomba cayó dentro de su corazón, destrozando todo pedazo a pedazo, sin compasión ni perdón.

Y así, como si tal cosa, el soldado acababa de soltar una bomba que la desgarró y rompió sin piedad.

—Es suficiente —susurré, de nuevo con esa voz lúgubre que no deseaba que saliese—. Ya he tenido suficiente.

No veía su rostro debido a que no fui capaz de levantar el mío, pero tampoco quería verlo. No quería ver su cara de nada, su cara que mostraba exactamente lo que sentía. Pero oí sus pasos, lentos y ligeramente inseguros, y supe que quiso acercarse a mí pero que algo lo hizo pensárselo mejor, algo que lo hizo detenerse y guardar su distancia de mí.

— ¿Es suficiente con qué? —preguntó después de una larga pausa—. ¿Kaoru?

Mientras observaba mis pies, me pregunté a mí misma qué pasaría si comenzaba a gritar hecha una completa demente, a preguntarle a gritos por qué continuaba diciendo eso, por qué seguía diciendo algo que no era verdad. Me pregunté también por qué de la nada algo cálido crecía dentro de mi pecho, una sensación cálida que no parecía querer detenerse, pero que a la vez, se sentía fría en los bordes. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para responder esas preguntas que golpeaban unas tras otras, no era momento de pensar en eso, era momento de detener lo que estaba haciendo que el corazón de la chica estuviese muriendo.

—La barra. San Valentín. La chica que te gusta. Tu jodida broma.

Otro largo silencio. Butch no hablaba y yo tampoco, ninguno se miró a la cara, solo se oía el sonido de los gritos atemorizados de Momoko provenientes del salón de estar, que me hizo recordar que seguíamos allí, en la mansión Him y en una supuesta noche de películas entre amigos, algo que por lo general resultaba agradable, pero que a mí me estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

— ¿Jodida broma? —habló por fin Butch—, no me digas que...

Suficiente. Realmente era suficiente de eso.

—Bueno, como sea —alcé el rostro y sonreí de medio lado. Butch me estaba observando fijamente con seriedad—. Me ha entrado el hambre, iré por un pedazo de pizza, ¿de acuerdo?

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama y pasé por su lado procurando siquiera rozar mi hombro con su brazo o algo como eso. Llegué a la puerta en cuestión de segundos debido a los pasos exageradamente largos que fui consciente que dí, y me animé a mirar a atrás: Butch apretaba sus puños sin despegar la mirada, y por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, lució enojado. Muy enojado.

— ¿Una jodida broma? —repitió, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, vi la furia reflejado en ellos, sin embargo, me sonrió como si nada—. ¿Sabes qué, Kaoru? Lo siento.

Me volteé hacia él, que seguía sonriendo, esta vez con cierto toque extraño, y alcé una ceja en su dirección, tratando de darle a atender que no sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—En realidad, me sorprendiste bastante —su voz se volvió dura de golpe—, adivinar tan rápido que estaba bromeando, ya sabes, llega a ser gracioso. Bueno, hubiese sido gracioso que también te lo creyeras, después de todo, es imposible que siquiera me llegase a gustar una chica como tú. En fin, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, no quería que te enamoraras de mí o algo como eso, sería un completo fastidio.

Y dio un par de pasos y pasó a mi lado, esta vez siendo él el que procuró no rozarme ni un poco. Y no volvió a apartar la mirada de la mía, sino que me miró una vez más, como confirmándome lo que dijo. Y quiso salir de la habitación dejando en el aire las palabras sujetas a la bomba que soltó y que por fin explotó.

Y que logró que Kaoru Matsubara explotase con ella.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaa.**

Bueno, la verdad es que me siento feliz de volver con un cap nuevo de esta historia, no sé por qué, pero es así NXDJKKSJ ah. Bien, veamos... Sé que me tardé su buen tiempo en colgar el tercer capítulo, pero estoy re segura que en el anterior dije que si no actualizaba era porque o me morí o me entró la flojera, y como estoy subiendo cap, deben sacar por conclusión que fue la flojera la que me impidió continuar. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leer que les va gustando la historia, me animan a seguir con ésto, y bueno, yo las amo jejj

 **R** eviews?


	4. Butch and his interior child

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **IV** : _Butch and his interior child._

Momoko lo dijo a través del móvil, sin rodeos, fuerte y claro, sobretodo fuerte, porque casi me revienta el oído.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, Kaoru? ¡Te has pasado, joder!

Vale, habían pasado dos días y era la primera vez que me dignaba a responder alguna llamada, así que puede que me mereciera la perdida auditiva, pero el dolor aún punzante en mi puño y el color verdoso/púrpura en mis nudillos ya me daba mi merecido. Digamos que, Butch Him era duro de cara, de mejilla, de estómago... y de todo lo que me atreví a golpearle en mi arrebato de furia. Arrebato, claro, que tenía su razón. Razón, obviamente, que ni Brick, Boomer, Miyako ni Momoko entendieron después de haberme apartado a tirones del capullo, después de que les expliqué a gritos que el tipo tirado en el suelo, con su jodida barrita de chocolate aplastada por mi pie, era un maldito desgraciado, que se merecía todo y más, porque nadie jugaba con los sentimientos de una Matsubara, porque nadie tenía ni el mínimo derecho a romper mi corazón.

Sí, es como piensan.

Además de haber jodido todo el asunto haciendo puré a Butch en medio de nuestras noches de películas, en su casa, en su propia habitación, también la re jodí aún más gritando a todo pulmón con todos allí mismo que el tipo que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo (pero ojo, aún oyendo) me había roto el corazón, aunque suene cursi. Nah, olviden eso. El bobalicón no rompió mi corazón, quizás lo agrietó un poco, un poco nada, ya saben, como cuando se te rompe la uña en un costado, pero no completamente, ¿entienden? ¿No? Como sea, la cosa es que, en medio del caos que armé yo solita en menos de dos segundos, di a entender que alguna vez estuve enamorada del Him mediano, lo cual es completamente erróneo. La verdad es que no me hubiese dado cuenta de mi metedura de pata y hubiese seguido gritando improperios, pero Butch alzó el rostro y lo vi. Vi una lucecita extraña en sus ojos, un brillo casi peculiar. Me supo a esperanza en cuanto lo procesé, me supo a un poquito de felicidad. Entonces, en medio del jaleo, reparé en que era la primera vez que veía una muestra de afecto en él, una que fue dirigida hacia mí, una muestra que, por decirlo en pocas palabras, anhelé durante un tiempo, quizás demasiado tiempo.

Fue eso lo que logró espantarme.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—En Azkaban.

—Ah, ya, vale.

—Mmh.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Posiblemente continuaría sonando por un rato o hasta que Momoko se hartara y se largara de una vez. Puede que eso tardara un par de minutos, Momoko era un poco lenta y seguramente le costaría captar que no quería abrir la puerta de mi apartamento y que tampoco quería verla, ni a ella ni a nadie. Bueno, quizás al de las pizzas sí, llevaba un rato sin comer y ya me estaba gruñendo el estómago como si un monstruo hambriento se hubiese hecho su lugar ahí. En fin, Momoko estaba a la espera de que le abriera la puerta, acción que ni loca —más loca de lo que ya me había mostrado cuando decidí lanzar puños y patadas al aire— haría. No tenía ganas de soportar algún sermón típico de ella, ni de aguantar sus preguntas que ya me imaginaba que me haría, así que, paseándome vestida con una camiseta ancha y un par de pantuflas de cocodrilo, le di la espalda a la puerta y fui directo hacia mi habitación con un bol pequeño de patatas fritas, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de recibir un mensaje con Miyako informándome que venía de camino, algo que no me importaba tampoco.

Después de dos días que decidí tomar libres, porque, ya saben, el estrés me ganaba o algo así, las películas en Netflix se habían vuelto aburridas, ninguna serie llamaba ya mi atención y la última esperanza era ver antiguas caricaturas de mi infancia, cosas que en realidad siempre hacía así que ya no quedaba mucho por volver a ver, por lo que decidí apretar botones a lo idiota y ver lo primero que se pusiera gracias a mi aburrimiento y, bam, película romántica/melodramática en plena pantalla de televisión, conmigo comiendo patatas fritas hasta reventar, con el cabello revuelto y con cara de muerto viviente, lo que hacía la perfecta imagen de una chica con el corazón roto en plena crisis, y no. Joder, no. No estaba ahí, ni lo estaría, ni tenía por qué estarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de tener tu primera crisis y no querer estar con tus mejores amigas, perra ingrata?

La papa especialmente grande que estaba guardando para el final y que deseé un montón comer se estancó en medio de mi garganta, haciéndome casi morir ahogada y provocando que Momoko y Miyako, que acaban de meterse dentro de mi habitación a través de mi ventanal, soltaran una risotada que me hizo escupir la papa al suelo.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Tu vecina nos ha dejado entrar a su casa —me explicó Miyako con un tonillo de superioridad—. Hemos saltado hacia tu ventana. Guay, ¿no?

—No, no guay —respondí indignada, mirando como ambas se instalaban en mi cama—. Oigan, esperen... No... —al verme ignorada, decidí darme por vencida y usar la opción de limitarme a oír sus tonterías sin responder ni una sola.

Ambas se sentaron a mi alrededor, una a cada lado, y me miraron expectantes durante un rato, a la espera de que comenzara a hablar y con el sonido del opening de una caricatura de fondo. En respuesta a sus miradas bastante exigentes, alcé las cejas como si no supiera por qué razón habían invadido mi habitación. Ellas me devolvieron una mirada de exasperación, cosa que también me exasperó a mí.

—Si han venido aquí a mirarme con cara de retrasadas —comencé diciendo, golpeando la mano de Momoko que iba directo hacia las patatas—, pueden irse ahora. Tengo un montón de caricaturas que me faltan por ver, así que, ad...

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —me soltó Miyako, bastante seria, y supe que se venía una _laaaarga_ charla.

¿Era tan difícil dejar el tema de lado y vivir en paz? Venga, han pasado dos días ya desde eso, supuse que mañana, al volver a la Universidad, el tema quedaría cerrado para siempre y también olvidado, que ninguno volvería a mencionar lo que pasó esa noche de viernes, que quedaría en el completo olvido... Aunque lo cierto era que ni yo misma lograba olvidar esa noche, ni tampoco los sentimientos que venían con ella, como la culpa, la vergüenza y el miedo, sobretodo el miedo, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

En esos dos días, bien pude haberme dado el tiempo de reflexionar acerca de todo eso, pero reconozco que decidí huir del asunto y sumergirme en el mundo de películas y series, y dejarlo para el final, ¿para el final de qué? Ni idea. Bueno, tampoco es que fuese algo de vida y muerte, solo había golpeado a un tipo. Vale, es cierto, un tipo que es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo quizás, y que encima podría estar enamorado de mí.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo en un escalofrío que me recorrió la columna, y vino tan de la nada que la patata que estaba en mi mano cayó devuelta al bol.

—Butch dijo que no era cierto que estaba enamorado de mí —aclaré después de unos segundos con indiferencia—, ha dicho que solo fue una broma, que se sentía aliviado de que no me hubiese enamorado de él o algo por el estilo, ya que hubiese sido una real molestia —cuando acabé de hablar, vi las expresiones de desconcierto de las dos, como si no estuviesen seguras de lo que acababan de oír—. ¿Qué pasa?

A Momoko se le fruncieron las cejas.

— ¿Y tú le creíste?

No me tomó más de un segundo responder a eso, porque la respuesta se formó automáticamente y salió disparada de mi boca tan pronto como Momoko acabó de hablar.

—Sí, si es lo que ha dicho.

Otra vez las caras de desconcierto, aunque esta vez con cierto toque de incredulidad; no me pensaban lo suficientemente tonta como para en serio creérmelo. Lo gracioso es que, ni el más tonto de los tontos se hubiese creído lo que Butch decidió decir. Lo dije ya hace un rato, ¿no? El brillo extraño en los ojos verdes, un brillo que, después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que había visto varias veces, un brillo que se mostró desolado cuando mintió diciendo que era una broma, el brillo que me confirmó que estaba mintiendo.

Butch Him realmente estaba enamorado de mí, y tal vez yo me arrepentía de saberlo.

— ¿Y tú? —me preguntó Miyako, y yo me descoloqué por un momento sin entender—. Si lo golpeaste, fue porque te afectó, ¿no es así?

Sabía hacia donde quería dirigir la conversación la rubia, así que negándome totalmente a desviar la molesta charla hacia esa dirección que era aún más molesta, me eché una patata a la boca y me encogí de hombros.

— ¿A quién no le afectaría que te crean un juego para matar el tiempo? —respondí irritada—, pero ni te creas que es por la razón que piensas. En fin, ¿no tienen que entregar algún informe o besuquear a algún Him o algo por el estilo? Váyanse ya a sus casitas, niñas.

Mantuvimos una guerra de miradas, ellas presionándome para que no evitase el tema y yo para que se largaran de una vez.

—Escuchen, en serio no tengo tiempo que perder —dije en tono cansino, pero la verdad es que fingía—, he estado buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que ahora mismo debo...

— ¿Trabajo? —repitió Momoko sin creérsela—. Pero si ya tienes.

—Sí, Akatsutsumi —contesté con un gruñido—, pero quiero otro. Vivir sola no sale muy barato.

Compartieron una mirada rápida y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, aceptando que me creían. Lo cierto era que estaba mintiendo. Bueno, no lo estaba. Tenía que buscar un trabajo, sí, pero no en esos mismos momentos, no un día domingo que había sido proclamado por mí como el domingo-de-no-hacer-ni-una-mierda, en el que planeaba quedarme el resto del día en cama hasta el día siguiente cuando mis clases comenzaran, alrededor de eso de las once de la mañana, y planeaba lograr mi cometido, sino fuese porque esas dos aún seguían plantadas en mi cama como si estuvieran dispuestas a pasarse el día entero allí también, lo cual parecía ser acertado, por lo que supuse que debería actuar pronto.

— ¿Qué? —espeté en tono fastidiado—. ¿Quieren oír algún llanto o algo así? Pues se decepcionarán. No hay llanto porque ni siquiera hay dolor. No me importa. No me importa lo que Butch Him diga, ni haga, ni nada. Él no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ustedes tampoco deberían tomarle importancia a algo tan estúpido.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Miyako —la interrumpí, anticipando un nuevo sermón—. Dejen de lado sus azúcar, flores y muchos colores, y olviden todo eso. Quiten de sus mentes que yo estoy enamorada o algo parecido de Butch, porque no es así, y también que él lo está de mí. Lo dijo, ¿no? Solo estaba bromeando.

Momoko me miró inflando las mejillas, roja como un tomate por la furia, furia a la que no le encontré sentido.

—Sabes que estaba mintiendo —murmuró despacio, como si temiera que la rabia contenida explotara de la nada—. Lo conoces más que nosotras, más que Brick y Boomer incluso, sabes que no mentía cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, sabes que... que...

— ¿Que sé qué? —ladré al ver que no continuaba, haciendo trizas un montón de patatas que tenía en el puño—. Anda, termina lo que querías decir.

Miyako se había quedado en silencio en medio de las dos, mirándonos a ambas con ojos de alarma, sabiendo lo que ocurriría si la conversación continuaba por aquel camino lleno de espinas por el que iba. Por otro lado, Momoko se había puesto recta en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en los míos y con la boca conformada en una mueca de enojo, y cuando creí que comenzaría a gritarme con su molesta voz chillona, dejó de tensar su cuerpo y soltó un largo suspiro que me tomó desprevenida.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto todo esto, Kaoru? —me preguntó entonces en un tono cansado—. Estás negándote a ver todo, cuando en realidad te mueres por aceptar el hecho de que quieres...

—Ya basta con eso —rodé los ojos, irritada. Mi paciencia cada vez más llegaba a su límite, tanto que me creía capaz de desactivar mi cerebro ahí mismo en cualquier segundo para impedir seguir oyéndolas—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el asunto? ¡Déjenlo estar!

— ¿Has hablado con Butch desde esa noche? —inquirió Miyako con rapidez, pasando por alto mi anteriores palabras.

—No —dije bufando, en un tono que me resultó desconcertante—. No, no he hablado con él.

—Ya, porque tampoco ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros —continuó diciendo, haciéndome alzar una ceja—. Luego de que te fuiste corriendo, nos obligó a salir de su habitación y se negó a dejarnos entrar y también a salir. Brick y Boomer han intentado hablar con él, pero no tiene caso. La únicas palabras que pronunció durante estos días, fueron que quería verte.

Miedo.

Las últimas palabras dichas por Miyako me hicieron temblar levemente, logrando que me impresionara por el escalofrío que me acababa de recorrer la espalda. No sabía de qué iba todo eso, del por qué sentía miedo, de por qué recordar a Butch y al extraño brillo me hacía desear esconderme entre mis sábanas, de negarme a saber más de él, de verlo otra vez.

Las siguientes palabras que pronuncié salieron de mis dientes hacia delante, porque en realidad no era lo que quería decir.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

Momoko y Miyako me observaron durante un rato, con expresiones sombrías, y antes de que tuviese tiempo de planear qué decir, ambas ya se habían ido, dejándome solo con el sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada. Ah, y también dejándome el horrible sentimiento de la confusión, logrando poner mi mente dentro de un caos aún peor del que ya estaba sumido antes de que llegaran. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, no para reflexionar sobre asuntos estúpidos y sin importancia, no para cosas que me producían un miedo poco coherente. Me quedaría ahí, envuelta en mis sábanas, obligándome a mantener la mente serena y en blanco, negándome a salir de la seguridad reconfortante de mi cama.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luminosidad de mi habitación había desaparecido. Afuera, la ventana me mostraba que el Sol se había ido, siendo remplazada por una Luna que se cubría de nubes. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto había dormido ni en qué momento me había quedado completamente muerta sobre mi cama, solo sabía que el estómago me gruñía horrible y que, al rebuscar sobre el bol de patatas, estas se habían acabado ya. Alcé la cabeza solo para mirar la hora que marcaba mi despertador, con sus números de neón verde dictándome que pasaban las once de la noche. Estupendo, me había saltado la cena.

Luego de liberarme de un montón de revoltijos de sábanas, fui directo a la cocina, decepcionada ante la vista de nada apetitoso dentro de mi nevera. No tenía ganas de cocinar, mucho menos de tener que rebuscar algo qué cocinar, así que opté por tomar una ducha rápida y partir hacia la tienda de conveniencia que estaba abajo, a unas cuantas calles de donde se encontraba mi apartamento. Era domingo, así que no me sorprendí de encontrar las calles vacías y solo con un par de autos transitando por ellas. Me moví dentro de mi cazadora negra, tratando de entrar en calor, ya que a pesar de que estábamos en plena primavera, las noches aún resultaban bastante frescas. En menos de diez minutos, me encontraba de camino a mi hogar con una bolsa de comida congelada colgando de mi mano derecha. No me gustaba ese tipo de comida, pero no había de otra.

Para cuando entré, caminé a oscuras por el pasillo, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa de mármol de la cocina de paso y yendo directo hacia mi habitación en busca de mi laptop. Una vez de vuelta en la cocina, con la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz, pensé en que mi apartamento era seguro. Del tiempo que llevaba allí, de eso un año y un par de meses, jamás me habían robado, ni tampoco me había enterado de otros robos hacia mis vecinos, por lo que mi guardia por lo general se encontraba baja, así que, ver los cristales del ventanal del salón de estar esparcidos en el suelo, me sobresaltó de sobremanera.

En otro tipo de situación, hubiera saltado en busca de un cuchillo sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera pararme a investigar un poco el lugar, pero antes de que mi cabeza reaccionara de esa forma, vi a Butch desparramado en mi sofá, con la mano sangrando de forma alarmante y con los pies sobre la mesita que estaba en medio.

—Eh, ¿qué tal? —me saludó como si nada.

Me costó lo suyo conectar los puntos dentro de mi cabeza. La luz del apartamento apagada, siendo que recordaba en esos momentos haberla dejado prendida, la ventana rota y la mano sangrante y con vidrios aún en ella. Cuando logré la titanica acción de mantener a raya mi furia, me fijé mejor entonces en la imagen que tenía delante mío, o más bien, en la persona que tenía delante; Butch no parecía totalmente cuerdo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cabeza se le tambaleaba un poco y la otra mano, la que no emanaba aquella sangre que goteaba en el piso, sostenía una botella de alcohol ya vacía.

Lo que me faltaba.

—Tres segundos —dije en voz alta, y él me miró sin entender—. Tres segundos para que te largues.

Por supuesto, en el estado en el que se encontraba, balbuceando incoherencias al aire, supuse que le costaría mucho acatar una simple acción, y que, por el momento, tendría que ser yo la que se que encargarse de echarlo a patadas. Claro que, en su estado deplorable y recordando las cantidad de veces que él me cuidó cuando me encontraba en situaciones parecidas, o incluso peores, Butch tenía todas las de merecerse mi cuidado, independiente de que acababa de romper mi ventana y llenar de sangre mi sofá y mi piso.

—Ah, rayos —murmuré cuando tomé su mano con delicadeza para arrancarle los pedazos de cristal en ella, aprovechando que se había distraído en la tarea de quitarle hasta la última gota de alcohol a la botella ya vacía—. ¿Por qué diablos has hecho esto? Tu mano está muy dañada, eres un idiota.

De la nada, Butch soltó la botella, que para mi alivio no cayó al suelo, y puso su mano libre sobre la mía.

—Pero soy tuuuuu —dijo, arrastrando las palabras de manera exagerada— idiotaaaaa.

Lo ignoré por completo y decidí obligarlo a levantarse. La sangre en su mano me estaba comenzando a abrumar, así que, soportando todo su peso, lo obligué a recargarse en mí y lo llevé a rastras hacia el baño. Una vez allí, metí su mano en el lavamanos y dejé que el agua se llevase la sangre. Parecía absorto en ver cómo la sangre se mezclaba con el agua, así que aproveché los segundos libres para coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía guardado detrás del espejo, y cuando me volví hacia él, tuve que correr para ponerme detrás de su espalda antes de que se cayera hacia atrás.

— ¡Al menos has el esfuerzo de mantenerte en pie, jodido imbécil!

Balbuceó un par de incoherencias más luego de eso, trató de apartarme con fuerza cuando bañé su herida con alcohol para desinfectarla, forcejó durante un rato conmigo y creyó que la venda que sostenía era para convertirlo en una momia.

— ¡No, déjame! —gritó a todo pulmón, abriendo el agua de la llave para lanzarme agua a la cara—. ¡Demasiado... guapo para... morir así! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡¿Me has...?!

— ¡Cállate, Butch! —grité de vuelta alarmada, limpiándome el agua de los ojos—. ¡Los vecinos se quejarán por el ruido, maldita sea!

— ¡Primero tendrás que derrotarmeeee!

Insoportable.

Mi mano llegó a su cabeza en un descuido de él, y le pegué el mayor zape que había dado en mi vida. Quedó con la cabeza gacha durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, y aproveché para empujarlo hacia la ducha. Lo metí dentro, sorprendida de que de la nada se hubiese vuelto tan sumiso, y abrí el grifo, dejando que el agua lo cubriera por completo.

—Quédate ahí y trata de no ahogarte, ¿de acuerdo? —lo amenacé, con él mirándome con una expresión de cachorro mojado.

Con el sonido del agua en mis oídos, fui hasta mi habitación y rebusqué en mi armario la ropa que estaba segura que él se había dejado ahí la noche anterior de que fuésemos a un campamento cuando teníamos diecisiete años, rogando que todavía le quedara bien, porque lo cierto era que había crecido varios centímetros más desde que tenía esa edad y de que también había formado más músculos. Cuando volví al baño, lo vi ahí sentado bajo el grifo del agua, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho y con la cabeza hacia un lado, dormitando tranquilamente. ¿Qué tan borracho podía estar como para quedarse dormido bajo el agua fría y con toda la ropa mojada?

— ¡Oye, despierta! —lo zarandeé una vez que corté el agua y que aprovechara bien la oportunidad para vendar su mano.

Butch balbuceó algo confuso entre risitas extrañas cuando abrió los ojos, y en un parpadeo, me jaló dentro de la ducha y antes de que me diera cuenta, logró aprisionarme en sus brazos, obligándome a sentarme entre sus piernas y empapándome de paso. Si no hubiese estado tan borracho y tan perdido, lo hubiese golpeado sin duda alguna, pero su agarre era fuerte y tenía una mirada de tristeza mezclada con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que me hizo quedarme en mi lugar, viendo las gotas de agua que le caían por el mojado cabello negro.

— ¿Cómo has podido quedar en este estado? —le pregunté entonces en un susurro, recordándome que hablaba con el invencible Butch Him, que no importase cuánto bebiera, se mantendría impasible y con su cara de nada de siempre, lo que me hacía pensar que, para acabar de tal manera, se tuvo que haber bebido un montón de litros de alcohol del fuerte, sino jamás me hubiese mostrado tanto conjunto de emociones como lo estaba haciendo en menos de media hora.

Butch me sonrió, mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, y alzó su mano dañada para pasarla por mi cabello en una caricia que hizo agitar mi pecho.

—Tu cabello ha crecido demasiado —me respondió, ignorando por completo mi anterior pregunta. Siguió acariciando mi cabello, que en realidad no estaba tan largo teniendo en cuenta que a duras penas llegaba a mi hombro, y me dediqué a mirarlo de forma reprobatoria. Después de un rato, al parecer no pudo soportarlo más y soltó un suspiro resignado—. No tenía el... Ya sabes —frunció la boca, tratando de recordar las palabras—, el valor de venir a verte si estaba... ¿En mis cinco sentidos?

Sus palabras me hicieron tragar en seco, la conversación no iba por buen camino.

—Ya —repuse, apartando su mano—. Suéltame, ¿sí? Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, pescarás un resfriado.

No me sorprendí de que el agarre se hiciese más fuerte aún.

—No quieroooo —canturreó a viva voz, con un toque de niño mimado—. Quiero... Quiero seguir abrazándote...

Sí, la conversación iba por un muy mal, pero muy mal camino.

Decidí que el comportamiento de Butch cuando estaba borracho era parecido al de un niño, por lo que creí que sería sensato tratarlo como uno. Logré que una de mis manos se escapara de su agarre, y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, me aflojó un poco mientras soltaba risotadas. Le dije que le daría un poco de helado de menta —su favorito— si me prometía que haría todo lo que yo dijera. Se puso recto en su lugar, se llevo una mano a la frente, en un gesto algo militar, y asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, emocionado por la idea. Luego de que me soltara y pudiese sacarlo de la bañera, comprobé que podía mantenerse de pie sin caerse, así que le puse sus ropas en las manos y le ordené vestirse mientras yo esperaba fuera. No me esperé que apuntara su mano vendada y pusiera aquella cara de cachorro herido.

—No puedo... hacerlo yo.

Solté un gruñido irritado, no estando segura sobre si mentía o no. Acepté a cambiarle la camiseta a regañadientes, pero dejando en claro que los pantalones se los cambiaría él solo, sin importarme cuánto le doliera la herida de su mano, después de todo, se lo merecía. No es que me diese vergüenza o algo así, ya había visto cuerpos desnudos, es solo que... Vale, me daba vergüenza. Era ilógico, sí. Además de Momoko y Miyako, Butch era mi amigo más antiguo, por lo que se esperaría que cosas como esas ya no tuvieran más importancia, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ya no era una adolescente, pero me valía madres. Si sentía vergüenza por algo tan estúpido como quitarles los pantalones, me daba vergüenza y ya, ¡al demonio!

Cuando pasé la camiseta mojada por sobre su cabeza, miré entonces el cuerpo bien trabajado del papanatas que tenía en frente, ignorando por completo su mirada insistente. Era una chica que sentía vergüenza por quitarle los pantalones, sí, pero eso no quería decir que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mirar sus músculos si los tenía a mi ¿merced? teniendo en cuenta que una de las cosas que más amaba eran los músculos en los chicos.

Butch soltó una risa que hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

—Kaoru puede tocar todoooo lo que quiera —me soltó divertido, como si de un niño se tratase—, después de todo, ¡Kaoru tiene... tiene...! —otra vez buscaba las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Al parecer, estar así de borracho le dificultaba las cosas para hablar de forma coherente—. ¡Kaoru tiene poder sobre mí, porque le pertenezcoooo!

La sangre se juntó de golpe en mi cara, y por el rabillo del ojo, me pude ver perfectamente en el espejo del baño que comenzaba a perder el vapor que había quedado en él; sonrojada hasta las orejas. Alterada y volviendo a escuchar la risa estúpida de Butch, le lancé la camiseta limpia en la cara, que no impidió que siguiera riéndose. Azoté la puerta tras de mí, y me quedé recargada ahí un par de minutos, asimilando la situación y recordándome una y otra vez que el sujeto estaba borracho, que debía mantenerme serena ante las expresiones nuevas y las palabras nunca usadas antes, que no podía permitirme actuar como una mocosa que se enrojecía por cualquier comentario sin sentido que soltase. Cuando mi respiración se regularizó, la puerta del baño se abrió y yo alcancé a apartarme antes de irme hacia atrás. Butch salió por ella, llevando solo los pantalones, que le quedaban cortos, sin camiseta puesta y con el cabello aún goteandole por el torso desnudo.

— ¿Qué tan cabezota puedes ser? —cuestioné enojada—. ¡Ponte la camiseta, maldición!

— ¡Me queda pequeña! —exclamó entre risas, y me mostró la camiseta rajada en dos—. ¡Se haaa roto como mi corazóooon! —canturreó con voz empalagosa, usando su mano como micrófono.

Lo aparté a un lado con brusquedad, oyéndolo cantar a mis espaldas, y busqué una toalla. Cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que el canto irregular ya no estaba y que tampoco lo estaba Butch. Inmediatamente como crucé el umbral, me lo imaginé haciendo cualquier estupidez dentro de la casa, o quizás fuera, aún cantando incoherencias o rompiendo algo más. Moviéndome con esa idea en mente, llegué al salón de estar en menos de dos segundos, corriendo por el pasillo con la toalla en mano; Butch estaba ahí, en frente de la ventana rota, mirándola embelesado a la vez que miraba los vidrios esparcidos en el suelo mezclados con su propia sangre. Cuando reparó en mi presencia, vi su expresión de asombro tan marcada que me hizo soltar una risa.

—Han roto tu ventana, Kaoru —me dijo, sin caer en su asombro, apuntándola con la misma mano con la que seguramente la rompió—. ¿Cómo...?

—No, qué va, no está rota —hice un gesto de desinterés con la mano, restándole importancia, y me acerqué a apartarlo—. Ven aquí, te secaré el cabello.

Otra vez se había vuelto tambaleante, por lo que tuve que guiarlo hasta el sillón grande, donde lo hice sentarse delante de mí y dándome la espalda. Comencé a secarle el cabello y me pregunté vagamente por qué se lo había cortado, a pesar de que de eso habían pasado ya unos dos años. Antes siempre lo llevaba largo y en una coleta pequeña, y de un día para otro, había aparecido con un corte de cabello nuevo. Me limité a decirle que le quedaba bien, mas no por qué lo había hecho.

—Oye —lo llamé mientras le cubría la cabeza con la toalla, con él meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro. No obtuve respuesta de su parte, pero supuse que me estaba oyendo—. ¿Por qué decidiste dejar de llevar la coleta?

Butch dejó de moverse al instante y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza mientras se volteaba a verme con seriedad.

— ¿Quieres saberlo?

—S-Supongo.

La seriedad abandonó su cara y la cubrió una sonrisa enorme y divertida.

— ¡Porque lucía como un mocosooo! —me respondió, volteándose completamente hacia mí, sentándose en posición de indio—. Y Matsubara ya no lucía como una, tenía que... que adaptarme —soltó una risa extraña, y continuó—, a la nueva Kaoru.

— ¿Qué con eso? —cuestioné extrañada.

—Es muy obvio —alzó un dedo que puso frente mi cara, adoptando un aire de intelectual—. Kaoru no me tomaba la suficiente atención, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Otra vez el mal camino.

—De acuerdo —respondí con voz queda, y procedí a levantarme—. ¿Tienes hambre? He comprado un poco de...

Butch ya no tenía la sonrisa enorme, ni siquiera había rastro de ella. Su cara ahora la conformaba una mueca de tristeza que jamás había visto y un par de ojos consumidos por el dolor. En un movimiento ágil, se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para capturarme con sus brazos con la intención de no soltarme. Me sentí sofocada al instante.

—Butch, suelta.

No me soltó.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logré hacerme hacia atrás, viéndome sin escapatoria cuando mi cuerpo tocó el respaldo del sofá. Butch se había acercado más a mí cada vez que me hacía hacia atrás, y terminé con él encima mío, sujetándome por la cintura con ambos brazos en un abrazo sumamente posesivo. Recordé entonces la vaga imagen de un niño sujetando con fuerza su oso de felpa más amado, negándose a soltarlo, sin importar qué sucediera. Yo era el oso en esos momentos.

—No quiero soltarte —pronunció con su voz apenas en un susurro audible—. No quiero.

Por la forma en la que hablaba, supuse que hablaba en serio. El problema era que yo me estaba asfixiando. El agarre con el que me tenía no era para tanto como para impedirme coger aire, pero de alguna manera, me estaba ahogando entre sus brazos. Butch no estaba dentro de sus cabales, seguramente ni siquiera estaba muy enterado de lo que estaba haciendo ni diciendo, así que era comprensible que, sin importar cuánto forcejeara y me quejase, se negase una y otra vez. Necesitaba huir de ahí rápido, rápido antes de que volviese a hablar y soltase una de sus bombas de palabras destructivas, una de esas que siempre me soltaba cuando me encontraba más vulnerable, cuando lograba destruir cada una de las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo lograba crear.

—Butch, no estoy bromeando, deja de...

—Si te suelto, tendré que soltarte en serio —murmuró, con su cara pegada a mí—. Y no me... me refiero solo a soltarte ahora, sino que a soltarte realmente en serio. Y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero...

El miedo había vuelto, sin dejar de estar tampoco la sensación de ahogo. De un momento a otro, mi respiración se había vuelto aún más agitada que antes, y la sensación de pánico no parecía querer abandonarme. Y es que necesitaba alejarme de sus brazos, de las palabras que estaba segura que soltaría si seguía allí, permitiendo que todo eso ocurriera, porque muy dentro de mí, debajo de la capa que se retorcía en gritos de auxilio, se encontraba la parte que deseaba mantenerse allí y sujetarlo con los mismos sentimientos de posesión, la parte que deseaba oír cada una de las palabras que diría, la parte que se negaba a separarse de su lado, la parte que necesitaba morir antes de que me matase a mí por completo.

* * *

 **¡CAPÍTULO LARGO!**

Bueno, hola. Ha pasado un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero sé que no mucho como las veces anteriores (?, pero vengo a recompensarlas con un capítulo que a mi parecer salió bastante largo, por lo general lo corto pasado a las 2,500 palabras, pero esta vez decidí continuar jejj. En fin, quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews, siempre me animan, son las mejores we, corazones llenos de amor para ustedes xbdjks ai lob yiuuuuu

 **R** eviews?


	5. Already I have given up you, Kaoru

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **V** : _Already I have given up you, Kaoru._

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supe que él no lo recordaría.

Nuevamente, no me enteré en qué momento me quedé dormida, ni cómo fue posible que lograra cerrar aunque sea un ojo. Debía de estar muy agotada, posiblemente agotada de mente, o tan enojada que, al verme encerrada en un par de brazos fuertes, no obtuve mayor escapatoria que obligarme a dormir. Fuese como fuese, dormí en una horrible posición, con mi cuello doblado un poco hacia un lado, aprisionada en el abrazo de Butch y con mis piernas en un ángulo extraño. No sé cómo habrá dormido él, pero espero que lo haya hecho terrible, pero su expresión mientras dormía decía todo lo contrario. Parecía tener el mejor sueño de su vida y soltaba risitas tontas cada cierto tiempo, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar mi enojo matutino.

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero gracias al vidrio roto, pude notar que afuera aparecían los primeros rayos de Sol, que cubrían poco a poco las rincones de mi apartamento. Era temprano, de eso estaba segura. También estaba segura de que era posible que no haya probado ni un poquito de comida desde hace unas quince horas, lo cual hacía compresible el horrible gruñido que provenía de mi estómago. Preguntándome cómo es que este idiota no se despertaba con eso, le piqué la mejilla con un dedo, logrando que la sonrisa estúpida se borrase de su cara y un ceño fruncido la cubriera por completo.

— ¡Levanta, Him!

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto.

Habré estado de esa forma una media hora, tratando inútilmente de quitármelo de encima o de que despertase, pero se aferraba a mí como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Tenía que admitir que, luego de ya haberme resignado a aquello, abracé yo misma la idea de quedarme ahí junto a él. Pero lo sabía. Sabía que, cuando abriese los ojos, el Butch con actitud de niño desaparecería, que solo quedaría en mi memoria resguardado como un recuerdo agradable, a pesar de que casi me había matado de asfixia. Sabía también que volvería el Him carente de expresiones, el que se preguntaría de manera floja cómo había acabado en mi casa y que se negaría a la idea de que había estado ebrio, porque su orgullo era demasiado como para aceptar una debilidad como aquella, y solo diría que estaba un poco mareado. No se disculpará por la ventana rota, me mirará alzando una ceja y se limitaría a decirme que pagará por ella. También me robará la leche que quede en mi nevera y me obligaría a comer cereales secos, y luego se iría, sin decir nada, enviándome una mirada vacía y bloqueando dentro de su cabeza la parte en que, estando ebrio, intentó besarme.

Por supuesto, esperaba que no me preguntase por qué tenía la palma de una mano marcada en la mejilla.

Quince minutos eran los que llevaba ya en el continuo estado de intentar sacármelo de encima, cuando comprendí que por la fuerza no me soltaría y tampoco despertaría. Decidí probar con otra cosa, algo que, viendo lo impredecible que resultaba ser Butch, quizás funcionaría.

—Cariño, despierta —susurré contra su oído, tratando de no jalar de su cabello cuando hacía mi intento por acariciar su cabeza—. Vamos, recuerda que...

Dudé sobre si realmente estaba durmiendo cuando enderezó su cabeza de golpe para mirarme, algo somnoliento, pero en parte sorprendido y aturdido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te levantes, jodido idiota! —grité, y lo aparté de un empujón, desesperada por apartarme lo antes posible. Sentía mi cara enrojecer con cada segundo que lo tenía cerca—. ¡Qué demonios, maldita sea! ¡¿Crees que soy tu saco de dormir?! ¡Maldito Him, maldito seas!

Vi su expresión, aturdida y recuperada de la sorpresa, y vi que posiblemente parte de lo que había dicho sí había llegado a sus oídos, pero que de seguro llegó a la conclusión de que había sido parte de su imaginación. Bien por mí, no quería que me recordase diciendo el conjunto de idioteces más idiotas que había dicho en mi vida que, en realidad, solo lo había dicho en un intento ya desesperado para poder ser libre e ir a por comida.

— ¿Puedes... —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, sosteniéndose la cabeza, adolorido—, dejar de gritar? Haces que me retumbe la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas si no? —repuse mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y lo veía levantarse con aquel aire desorientado que llevaba—. Por cierto, bienvenido al club, eh.

Su expresión de desconcierto creció aún más después de mis palabras, y miró a su alrededor conectando los puntos de la situación, tal y cómo había hecho yo la noche anterior; la ventana rota, los vidrios y la sangre aún esparcida en el piso, su mano vendada, el hecho de que aún estaba sin camiseta y vistiendo unos pantalones que le quedaban pequeños, y por supuesto, lo más desconcertante de todo, que estaba en mi casa a primera hora de la madrugada.

—Sorprendente, ¿a que sí? —continué divertida, sacando de la nevera una caja de zumo para luego servirlo en dos vasos—. La verdad que es jamás pensé vivir lo suficiente como para verte muerto de borracho, pero lo hice, y vaya que fue gracioso. ¿Quieres jugo? De seguro que tienes la garganta seca. En fin —dije, procediendo a sentarme a su lado en el sofá, aún viendo como se sujetaba la cabeza y se bebía el jugo de una sola tragada—, ¿por qué acabaste así? Merezco una explicación, obviamente.

La mirada de desconcierto había desaparecido. O bien asimiló demasiado bien la situación u optó por hacerse el que tenía todo controlado. Fuese como fuese, no respondió mi pregunta y se levantó a buscar más zumo, y se quedó allí, bebiendo de su vaso sin dignarse a mirarme y simulando verse más interesado en la etiqueta de la caja de zumo de naranja, ignorando por completo que yo seguía sentada en el sofá viéndolo enojada.

—Oye, no seas...

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo cómo.

Era como lo suponía, por supuesto, lo que significaba que tampoco recordaría todo lo que hizo hace un par de horas, cuando un Butch de seis años poseyó su cuerpo y sus acciones. Tampoco recordaría que, en un intento de hacer que dejara de patalear para que me soltara, creyó que estaría bien besarme para callarme, cosa que no le permití, no mientras aún tuviera un poquito de cordura. En pocas palabras, Butch no recordaba nada de lo me había hecho pasar, algo que era un beneficio para mí sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, había algo extraño que me molestaba.

—Mi mano —murmuró entonces, observando con aprensión la venda que la rodeaba—, ¿qué me...?

—Ah, eso —le interrumpí—. Fue cuando te diste cuenta que, al parecer, usar el ascensor o las escaleras era una entrada demasiado normal, así que probaste usar tus manos y escalar hacia mi ventanal, y claro, como viste que no estaba y que, además, estaba cerrado, era buena idea romperlo y entrar como tal ladrón. Muy buen trabajo, por cierto. Me sorprende lo mucho que lograste romperlo con un solo golpe, aunque tu mano no salió muy bien parada...

—Pagaré por ella —me respondió después de unos segundos, refiriéndose al ventanal. Me limité a asentir y a verlo encaminarse hacia el cuarto de la lavandería y volver con un trapo limpio y agua.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Limpiar la sangre.

—Ah, vale.

Me quedé en mi lugar observándolo limpiar el suelo sin problema alguno, preguntándome internamente si debía o no hacerle la pregunta sobre si recordaba parte de lo que hizo anoche, aunque fuese obvio que no lo hacía, pero una parte de mí necesitaba cerciorarse de eso, de que no tenía recuerdos algunos de todo lo que sucedió, porque todo eso era un peligro para él y para mí, así que, si confirmaba que no lo recordaba, podría respirar tranquila sabiendo que yo también podría bloquear lo sucedido dentro de mi cabeza y guardarlo dentro de los archivos que, por mucho que quisiera volver a ver, se quedarían allí para siempre.

—Supongo... Supongo que no recuerdas nada, ¿cierto?

Alzó la cabeza y me miró con esa típica careta suya, esa de la patata.

—No —me respondió con voz serena—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que a meritase que lo recordase?

—Bueno, además de que creíste que te convertiría en una momia, no mucho. Aunque fue gracioso.

—Ah, me alegro de no recordar eso, entonces.

—Y también... —seguí diciendo, pero su expresión seria me lo hizo pensármelo mejor—. No es nada, olvídalo.

—Dime —me pidió con seriedad—. Estoy seguro de que hice alguna estupidez, y me gustaría saber qué fue antes de disculparme por ello.

Una estupidez. Vaya que sí la había hecho. Y yo también. Casi estuve a punto de comentarle con un tono de lo más casual que había intentado besarme, tratando de hacerlo pasar como algo que sucede todos los días y de lo cual nos podríamos reír pensando en lo ridículo e ilógico que hubiese resultado con nosotros dos besándonos. Pero nuestra relación ya no era de ese tipo o, al menos, lo había dejado de ser hasta ayer, cuando yo misma casi me dejo llevar ante él, ante su respiración caliente cerca de mis labios, al par de ojos que me rogaban con la mirada que me dejase arrastrar por todo eso.

Butch y yo jamás podríamos volver a hacer los felices amigos que fingían que nada sucedía, cuando lo cierto era que, al menos de mi lado, me mataba internamente contradiciendome con todo lo que decía y hacía con respecto a él.

—Que casi me matas, no querías callarte y solo te la pasabas cantando idioteces —hablé después de una pausa muy obvia, y aunque no era mentira lo que decía, él me miró incrédulo—. Bueno, ¿no deberías volver ya a tu casa? Tus hermanos deben estar preocupados.

—Te recuerdo que no soy un mocoso —me espetó, y por alguna razón lució enojado, pero eso no le impidió ir hasta mi nevera, sacar la leche y bebérsela de un trago—. Oye, tienes que reponer la leche, deja de ser tan perezosa.

Y dicho eso, caminó hasta mi cuarto y volvió ya vestido con la ropa que traía la noche anterior, que se había quedado secando durante todas esas horas. No me dio las gracias por haberlo cuidado ni por haberlo soportado, aunque supuse que su mano alborotando mi cabello en un gesto que resultó casi cariñoso, era parte de su agradecimiento. De todas formas, al poco tiempo decidió que debía irse de vuelta a su casa porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía le resultaba insoportable.

—Te veo en la Universidad, ¿no? —le dije, viéndolo ponerse su cazadora.

—No lo creo —me contestó en tono aburrido—. No estoy acostumbrado a esto de las resacas, ya sabes. La idea de quedarme en mi cama todo el día se me está haciendo tentadora.

—Oh, entiendo el sentimiento —reí un poco, divertida. Nos quedamos en la puerta principal, mirándonos ya sin saber qué decir—. B-bueno, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Ajá.

Otra vez había puesto su mano en mi cabeza para alborotar mi cabello, algo que provocó que me avergonzara un poco por mera estupidez. Alterada, aparté su mano y chasqueé la lengua con fastidio.

—Suéltame, bastardo.

Butch se quedó en silencio, con la mano ligeramente alzada hacia mí y mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos, conmigo sin saber por qué se había quedado así de la nada, cuando, por regla suya general, lo continuaría haciendo solo para fastidiarme la existencia. De rrepente, bajó su mano y la metió dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de jeans, y una sonrisa extrañamente triste se apoderó de su rostro por un momento.

—Ya te he soltado, Kaoru.

Desapareció tras las puertas mecánicas del ascensor, negándose a mirarme, y yéndose tan pronto como logré procesar todo lo dicho. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, yo me quedé ahí, debajo del umbral de la puerta principal de mi apartamento, con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad y con mis uñas casi enterradas en la madera de la puerta, saboreando el hecho de que las últimas palabras dichas por Butch no habían sido al azar, no cuando la noche anterior me había soltado palabras parecidas, palabras que ambos sabíamos que tenían un significado diferente, uno que, al parecer, él no deseaba que sucediera y que yo, por el contrario, no hallaba la hora para que se cumpliera.

¿Cuánto más había sido consciente de todo lo que había sucedido horas antes? ¿No había estado tan ebrio como lo parecía? ¿Había... había intentado besarme, siendo plenamente consciente de aquello? Puede que sí, a todas esas preguntas era un posible sí. Y todo ello era horrible por un montón de razones. Me la había pasado toda la noche actuando como si sus sentimientos no me importasen en lo más mínimo, siendo que sus palabras solo lograban abrumarme y hacer que, sin darme cuenta, me protegiera de todas ellas. También estaba que casi, pero casi, permito que me bese, algo que estoy segura que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida, sin embargo, no sé si me perseguirá por haberme arrepentido en último momento o simplemente porque permití que llegase tan lejos.

—Brick me ha contado que Butch ha llegado por la mañana y que traía la mano vendada y la mejilla hinchada —comentó Momoko en tono lúgubre, mientras se llevaba una zanahoria a la boca—. Al parecer, salió a beber, y en algún punto de la noche se peleó con alguien.

La frase de que se había peleado me hizo reír un poco, solo un poco, aunque lo suficiente para que Momoko y Miyako, ambas sentadas en frente de mí sobre las sillas de la cafetería, me mirasen con reproche cuando dejé de reírme. Aún divertida por la situación, solo atiné a encogerme de hombros, haciéndome la desentendida y negándome a decir que, en realidad, con el único con el que había peleado ese tarado había sido con mi ventanal y que encima había perdido de forma olímpicamente patética.

—Hoy no ha venido —corroboró Miyako, decidiendo pasar por alto mi risa—. Quizás la pelea fue fea.

—No es para tanto —interrumpí la conversación, algo fastidiada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?

—Puro instinto, niña —respondí ante la pregunta, sonriendo de medio lado—. Los idiotas como ese no mueren tan fácil, ya sabes.

Ambas me miraron con las cejas alzadas y decidieron dar por finalizado el tema, conmigo agradeciendo internamente porque, si seguían hablando de eso, me iría soltando poco a poco y terminaría lanzando una risotada que llegase hasta las puertas principales de la cafetería. Cuando la conversación se dirigió hacia cosas de chicas, las típicas: ¡Oh, Momoko, qué lindos pendientes traes hoy!, miré la hora en la pantalla de mi móvil y noté que tenía una llamada perdida, y que, cuando me disponía a revisar a quién pertenecía, una llamada entrante del mismo número apareció en la pantalla táctil.

— ¿Quién te ha llamado, Kaoru? —me preguntó Momoko, ansiosa.

La miré con desdén y me limité a decirle un "No te importa", que la hizo hacer un puchero. Al final, después de la tonta insistencia, terminé contándoles que por la tarde, según la reciente llamada, comenzaría con mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, al cual había enviado solicitud el día anterior antes de caer muerta sobre mi cama. Era una excelente noticia, por supuesto, podría mantener mi mente ocupada en algo más productivo que estar dándole vueltas al asunto del Him mediano y, además, podría ganar dinero extra solo por el par de horas que tendría que laborar aparte de mi otro trabajo.

— ¡Hola, gusto en conocerte!

El encargado, luego de explicarme algunas que otras cosas, me dejó "a cargo" de una de mis nuevas compañeras que ya llevaba más tiempo trabajando en la librería en la que estábamos. Parecía menor que yo, unos dos años quizás, y me resultó algo parecida a Momoko, tal vez por el largo cabello y porque, cuando llegué a su lado, parecía demasiado sumida en un manga, aunque no lucía del tipo de los que leía Momoko, que además de leer cómics y todo el rollo, también se llenaba la cabeza con mangas, series, animes, películas y todo lo que llevase súper héroes.

—Un gusto conocerte también —respondí con la falta del tono animado que había tenido ella.

—Mi nombre es Bell —me informó entusiasmada, meneando el largo cabello blanco hacia atrás—. Tú eres Kaoru, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, decidida a no entablar demasiada conversación. No es que no me agradase la chica, era un poco extraña y demasiado entusiasta, ciertamente parecida a Momoko, excepto por la parte en las que se le escapaba uno que otro comentario soberbio o algún movimiento engreído. De todas maneras, mi nivel de interés en ella decaía en que me enseñase dónde iba cada libro, manga u revista, no en lo feliz que se encontraba por tener novio por primera vez, algo que oía mientras ambas ordenábamos los libros de fantasía en su respectiva sección.

—Él es muy guapo, atento y cariñoso —comentó cerca de mí, en un tono soñador—. Estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido, ¡soy afortunada!

—Ya veo —respondí después de darme cuenta que el largo silencio que ella había dejado era para que tuviese lugar mi respuesta—. Bien por ti, supongo.

— ¿Y tú?

Me afirmé a la escalera a la que me había subido hace un par de minutos para poder dejar los libros que iban en la estantería más alta, y la miré desde la altura, viendo cómo sus ojos blancos resplandecían de curiosidad y emoción. Sabía a lo que se refería y, por algún motivo, no podía evitar pensar que esta chica creía que nos habíamos vuelto amigas, creyendo que le contaría sobre mi vida amorosa, algo sobre lo que no hablaba ni siquiera con mis mejores amigas de casi toda la vida.

— ¿Yo qué?

—Vamos, ya sabes de qué hablo —continuó diciendo, evidentemente eufórica—. ¿Tienes novio? Debes tenerlo, ¡eres muy linda!

Me incomodé ante el halago y ante la afirmación sobre que sí tenía novio, sobretodo con lo del novio. ¿Tenía novio? Claro que no, y tampoco quería uno, y me resultó desagradable el hecho de que me viese como una persona que tuviese uno y que encima luciese emocionada por hablar sobre ello como si fuese lo suficientemente fastidiosa como para jactarme de esa estupidez. Vale, puede que esté exagerando con todo, pero Bell me colmaba un poco de los nervios con tanta habladuría pegajosa, era como tener a Momoko y a Miyako pegadas a mi oído durante una semana entera hablándome sin parar de algo que no hacía más que atormentarme continuamente, de algo que hacía que se me retorciese el estómago con solo pensarlo.

—No, no tengo novio, y tampoco necesito uno.

Acababa de hablar en un tono tan cortante y frío, que provocó que Bell tragase saliva y guardarse silencio durante un largo rato, volviéndose más interesada de la nada en los libros que estaba ordenando en la estantería más baja. Por supuesto, Bell no tenía la culpa (bueno, tal vez un poco), de que sus palabras, las que ella seguramente veía como un tema emocionante del que hablar, me hicieran enojar solo porque lograban hacerme recordar al molesto de Butch Him con sus arrebatos de amor estando ebrio, con sus palabras sobre que me dejaría en libertad, de que ya no tenía que preocuparme de lo que él sintiera por mí, porque, al parecer, estaba decidido a no sentir más si se trataba de mí.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que Butch fuese un idiota, y menos de que yo también lo fuese.

Mi turno con el de mi compañera acababan al mismo tiempo, así que a eso de las ocho de la noche, cuando afuera comenzaba a volverse iluminado por los faroles de la calle, ambas nos dirigimos a la Sala de Empleados, sacamos nuestras pertenencias de nuestras respectivas taquillas y nos despedimos. Como no quería tener que encontrarme con la sorpresa de que íbamos hacia la misma dirección y que a ella se le ocurriese la gran idea de irnos juntas hasta que los caminos se separasen, decidí hacer tiempo poniéndome lentamente mi cazadora con la excusa de que era bastante friolenta. Con la victoria de mi parte, Bell salió antes con su sonrisa entusiasmada pegada al rostro, la cual había recuperado después de unos minutos, y salió afuera haciendo sonar sus tacones altos en las baldosas de la calle.

 _"Kaoru, ¿te has enterado ya?... Responde, por favor"_

Leí el nuevo mensaje de parte de Momoko que tenía en mi bandeja de entrada, harta ya con la idea de tener que leer nuevos mensajes de mil líneas sobre el posible nuevo rumor que recorría la Universidad para variar, algo que en realidad nunca me interesaba. Decidí ignorar los mensajes continuos, sintiendo vibrar el móvil dentro de mi pantalón de jeans mientras pasaba fuera de la librería, y para cuando se había vuelto demasiado molesto y había optado por leerlos y decirle que me dejase en paz, me encontré con Bell unos pasos más adelante, agarrada al brazo de un chico y sonriendo con aún más emoción si era posible.

" _Butch tiene novia."_

* * *

 **Hola bebitas lindas 333**

Ha pasado poco tiempo, síp, pero me encontré emocionada por actualizar (milagro de yisus xicas), así que, nada cjkd. Bueno, últimamente he leído en los comentarios que varias sienten lástima por Butch y todo el rollo, cosa que no me parece justa, porque aquí, sí, aquí en este fanfic, todos son pUTOS ahr no, es broma. Quería que supieran que esta es una relación bastante idiota (?) en la que el orgullo de los dos será el mayor impedimento (el orgullo y la estupidez), así que no le tengan lástima a ninguno, les pasa por tercos :)

Otra cosa antes de despedirme: Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favs y todo eso, me siento muy feliz cuando leo sus opiniones y también al saber de que se dan el tiempo de compartirme sus pensamientos sobre esto, así que en serio se los agradezco. Sinceramente, son las mejores, las amo a todas 3333

 **R** eviews?


	6. Open the door, Butch

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **VI** : _Open the door, Butch._

 _"Butch tiene novia."_

Resultó extraño la cantidad de veces que ese mensaje con tan pocas palabras, las justas y necesarias como para no entrar en detalles, se repitió en mi mente más veces de las que me parecieron soportables. En la noche, a eso de las dos de la madrugada, busqué en la oscuridad hasta dar con mi móvil, y me vi a misma desesperada por borrarlo de mi bandeja de entrada, en un fallido intento de que, de alguna manera, se borrase también de mi mente. Claro que eso no ocurrió, no cuando ya habían pasado tres días de aquello y no conseguía olvidar ni el mensaje ni mucho menos la imagen de mi nueva compañera agarrada del brazo del que alguna vez juró no quererme soltar, sin embargo, era obvio que ya lo había hecho. Y que se joda por eso, por supuesto. _  
_

― ¿Cómo va tu trabajo, Kaoru?

Miré a Miyako por el rabillo del ojo, decidida a estar más concentrada en la clase de ciencias que compartíamos juntas. Estaba sentada a mi lado en una larga hilera de bancos puestos de manera que todos pudiéramos tener la vista completa del profesor, y a su lado, repentinamente interesado en la conversación, la gorra inseparable de Brick se asomó, con él luciendo bastante curioso.

―Sí, ¿cómo va eso?

―Bien, supongo ―respondí algo a la defensiva, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sabía hacia donde querían dirigir la charla―. ¿Entienden algo sobre lo que está hablando? Esto de los átomos no se me da muy bien...

―Me enteré de que tienes una compañera agradable ―soltó Brick, lo que hizo que se me escapara una mirada de odio, algo de lo que me arrepentí en cuanto soltó una risa―. No me mires así, Matsubara, tienes que admitir que es divertido.

Por este tipo de cosas, es cuando uno se da cuenta que Brick Him tiene una errónea definición sobre lo que es divertido, más que nada porque su humor con el de sus hermanos es retorcido, pero lo dejo pasar, sabiendo de ante mano que, si continúo con su rollo de picarme, seré yo la que terminaré enfadada, para variar.

―La verdad es que no me he dado el tiempo de cuestionarme si es agradable o no.

― ¿No? ―inquirió, y por su tono malicioso, supe que venía algo malo―. Pues Butch sí que se está dando ese tiempo, eh.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo sin expresión en un intento de que se notase que su comentario sin gracia no me había afectado, algo que en realidad no había hecho. Sabía de sobra que, desde que el rumor sobre que Butch tenía novia, ellos creían que estaría sumida en un mar de lágrimas o algo por el estilo, cosa que ni en joda haría. Kaoru Matsubara jamás sería una llorica.

El silencio procedió después de aquel comentario, uno que fue interrumpido por la veloz mano de Miyako que fue a parar a la cabeza pelirroja de Brick, junto con una amenaza de que lo acusaría con Momoko por ser un insensible. Después de verlo abrir los ojos horrorizado ante la idea de que Momoko se enterase, sí que solté una risotada.

―En fin, Matsubara, ¿cuánto más planeas seguir con esto? ―me preguntó entonces, acomodándose la gorra mientras los tres salíamos al corredor al terminar la clase.

― ¿Seguir con qué? ―cuestioné confundida.

―Ya sabes, el jueguito idiota que se llevan tú y mi hermano ―respondió en tono obvio, pero para mí no resultó tan obvio como él creía. Al ver mi cara, su expresión cambió al fastidio al instante―. ¿En serio, Kaoru?

―Déjalo, Brick ―le interrumpió Miyako, algo agotada―, no tiene caso.

― ¿Qué es lo que no tiene caso? ―pregunté, enojada al notar que hablaban como si yo no tuviera lugar en la conversación.

Miyako me ignoró, viéndose de la nada más preocupada por el estado de sus uñas con esmalte plateado. Por otro lado, vi como Brick se apresuraba a abrir la boca, ansioso por responder, pero su mirada se desvió un segundo hacia adelante y luego de eso volvió la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa.

―Tú ―me apuntó con el dedo, y después hizo lo mismo hacia adelante―, y él.

Miré en la dirección que indicaba su dedo, extrañada, y supe de qué hablaba. En frente, a unos cinco metros, Butch caminaba con paso ligeramente apresurado y distraído hacia nosotros, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Cuando alzó los ojos hacia donde estábamos, dio la impresión de que acababa de despertar de un sueño, algo que me hizo percatarme que esta vez, con él a solo pocos pasos y sin ninguna salida a la vista, no podría salvarme de tener que hablarle, no como lo había estado haciendo desde el día después de que aquel mensaje perturbador acabase enterrado en mis recuerdos. En pocas palabras, lo había estado evitando, y no podría seguir con mi propósito si no tenía ninguna salida de emergencia a menos que la ventana del tercer piso sirviera como una.

―Hola, hermanito ―fue Brick el primero en hablar, haciendo el esfuerzo para que el aire tenso que se había formado desapareciera―. ¿Han terminado ya tus clases? ¿Vas a casa ahora?

―Algo así ―respondió en tono apresurado―. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que a quién le hablaba era a mí y no a Brick, y no me hubiese dado cuenta si el codo de Miyako no hubiese ido a parar a mis costillas.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

―Que si quieres venir conmigo ―repitió, mostrándose curiosamente impaciente. Me quedé en silencio, procesando lo dicho, y entonces alzó su mano y me mostró unas llaves―. Te llevo, ¿vale? ―dijo, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

De la nada, me vi a mí misma siendo separada de Brick, Miyako y de un Boomer que acababa de llegar preguntando qué había sucedido, algo parecido a lo que me preguntaba yo. Butch me tenía sujeta del brazo, jalando de él con una fuerza que me resultó excesiva. Me llevó arrastras por los pasillos de la Universidad, con los ojos curiosos de la gente siguiéndonos y preguntándose en susurros la razón de por qué el mediano de los Him lucía tan enojado, algo que yo también me preguntaba mientras él me sacaba fuera. Una vez dentro de su auto, donde si no hubiese sido porque le di un empujón, me hubiese aventado dentro, pisó el acelerador y salió del aparcamiento tan deprisa que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. A los pocos minutos, decidí que no era apto para conducir, no cuando una vena amenazante crecía en su sien, y lo obligué a aparcar en una calle vacía que llevaba hacia unos suburbios pocos concurridos.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Butch?

Me miró entonces enfurecido, y supe que, por alguna razón, su ira había aumentado desde que habíamos salido de la Universidad, una ira a la que no le encontraba explicación. Se tardó lo suyo en responder, y solo me quedé mirando como se pasaba las manos por el desordenado cabello negro. Cuando por fin pareció calmarse, me miró otra vez y le sostuve la mirada con valentía, negándome a verme asustada por su comportamiento, siendo que en realidad me había vuelto un poco inquieta. Era extraño ver a Butch enfurecido, ya que, por lo general, él se limitaba a poner esa cara seria suya, así que en realidad uno nunca sabía si estaba molesto o solo normal. De todas formas, pasados unos segundos, mi mirada pareció pesarle y descansó la cabeza en el volante.

―Debería ser yo quién haga esa pregunta ―susurró, abatido, y sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo―. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Recordé la vez en la que Butch cambió de imagen dentro de mi cabeza, y de pasar de ser el chico vestido con ropa casual, había pasado a ser un soldado en plena guerra, uno malvado que disfrutaba dejando caer bombas mortíferas al suelo. Aunque esta vez, con su cabeza apoyada en el volante, me resultó igual a un pequeño cachorro entristecido, a uno que le habían negado el mejor de los mimos, y no me sentí como la chica desgarrada y rota por culpa de una bomba que destruía su corazón, sino como una mal dueña que no supo cómo tratar con el pequeño animalito indefenso que tenía en frente.

Yo era la mala esta vez.

―No sé de qué hablas ―respondí con sinceridad.

―Yo... ―comenzó diciendo, pero parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por sacar las palabras de su garganta―. No puedo... comprenderte, Kaoru.

Aquello me desconcertó tanto, que tuve que apartar mi vista de una pareja de ancianos que pasaba por afuera para mirarlo con detenimiento, procurando que había oído bien, pero a juzgar por su cara, entendí que mis oídos no mentían: Butch decía que no me comprendía. Ya, claro, y Momoko sigue siendo virgen.

El desconcierto dio paso a la furia, incluso una furia aún más grave que la que había mostrado él, la cual, por cierto, parecía que se había esfumado. Y es que, ¿qué diablos se creía este capullo cara de nada? ¿Que no lograba comprenderme? ¿Él a mí? De todas las personas posibles en el mundo, ¿era Butch quién se creía con el derecho de decirme algo como eso? ¡Que no joda, maldita sea! He sido yo la idiota que ha intentado por más de un mes tratar de hacer calzar sus palabras con sus acciones, las que por cierto eran complicadas como el infierno. He sido yo la que ha estado carcomiendo su propia cabeza dándole vueltas a algo que debería haber dejado pasar como siempre lo hacía. He sido yo, y no él, la que ha tenido que lidiar con un idiota que no sabe qué mierda quiere, con uno que cambia de parecer día tras día y que no sabe más que volver un nido de espinas confusas la mente de una persona.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

―Oh, venga ya ―espeté fastidiada, aún más indignada por su cara de perro vagabundo―, ¿cómo eres capaz de decir eso, bastardo? ¡Haces un espectáculo en mi casa, intentas besarme y después te enrollas con la primera maldita perra que se te cruza! ¡¿Y te atreves a meterme a tu auto para decirme que no me entiendes y poner esa cara de perro miserable?! ¡Que te den, Him! ¡Púdrete en el puto infierno!

Por su expresión, supe que jodí todo. Y, hombre, la había jodido de mil maneras en menos de un minuto. Pero él también la había jodido ya, y no solo esta vez, sino que mil veces antes, con todo lo que hacía y decía, al igual que yo, porque éramos dos retrasados que no hacían más que hablar prácticamente en clave cada vez que se veían. Pero ya no importaba, no importaba que él y yo la jodiéramos antes, ahora y en un futuro, porque, al parecer, nuestra relación mutua se basaba en eso, en joder toda la cosa. Pero, en serio, ¿qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba ya todo? ¿Qué importaba que hubiese soltado que intentó besarme, que ya sabía lo de su novia la dos años menor (¡No es tanto, pero por Dios!), que estaba tan estúpidamente celosa que por poco y me lanzo sobre él para asesinarlo cuando lo vi en frente mío en la librería? ¿Qué importaba si yo no lo entendía a él, y él no me entendía a mí?

Y por un demonio, ¿qué importaba que en esos mismos momentos fuese yo la que se lanzó a besarle?

― ¿Kaoru...?

La careta de nada ni siquiera parecía tener lugar en esos momentos. La expresión de Butch la consumía la sorpresa, sorpresa que yo misma sentía al darme cuenta que mi rabia me manejó a su manera, de que, de alguna forma, me manipulé sin darme cuenta. ¿Y es que eso tenía sentido? Probablemente no, o quizás sí. O más o menos. La verdad, ¿importaba ya que tuviera algo sentido? La respuesta a eso lo sabía, y era un no. No cuando el pánico me comenzaba a abrazar con rapidez, no cuando casi oía los latidos irregulares del que ahora era novio de una mocosa, no cuándo me di cuenta que no tendría una excusa para salvarme de esto ni que tampoco podría escapar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, algo así a como siempre hacíamos cuando cualquier cosa resultaba demasiado difícil entre los dos como para abordarlo.

Olviden todo, sí que podía huir.

―Abre la puerta ―le ordené, y vi su cara de perplejidad reflejada en el espejo retrovisor―. ¡Ábrela, demonios!

Siempre me asombraba lo rápido que Butch asimilaba las cosas, como si nada lograse tomarlo por sorpresa, casi como si estuviese preparado para todo. Menos, quizás, para el violento beso que te dio tu mejor amiga después de que te gritó y te maldijo dentro de tu propio carro. Sea como sea, me vi obligada a esperar a que retomara la compostura para que de una vez por todas le quitase el seguro a la puerta, y para cuando por fin lo hizo, supuse que costaría un poco que me dejase en libertad, algo obvio tratándose de Butch.

― ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

Por supuesto, la gente idiota hace preguntas idiotas.

―Un puñetazo, ¿qué más sino?

Y claro, preguntas idiotas merecen respuestas idiotas.

―Muy graciosa.

Nos quedemos ahí, mirándonos con tanto odio que, si alguien nos hubiese visto desde afuera, creería que somos dos extraños críos que tienen una forma muy extraña de tratarse. Sin embargo, ¿no es así como somos? Si me paro a pensarlo, en realidad somos solo dos críos que no tienen idea de cómo llevar las cosas, que se guían por los impulsos (tal vez solo de mi parte) y que están completa y totalmente perdidos si se trata del uno y del otro.

Me miro de reojo en el espejo retrovisor, porque a pesar de que ha pasado un rato desde el incidente, con cada segundo que le devuelvo la mirada enfurecida, noto que mi cara arde. Por suerte, mi cara aún no está roja del todo, y solo logro ver un pequeño rubor casi invisible sobre mis mejillas. Bien, eso quiere decir que tengo alrededor de treinta segundos antes de que me explote una bomba de pintura roja en la cara.

― ¿Vas a abrir la maldita puerta o qué?

― ¿Crees que soy un tarado? ―cuestionó. Cando estaba apunto de responder que, efectivamente, sí creía eso, él habló de nuevo―. No te dejaré salir de este auto sin que me expliques qué demonios estás haciendo.

Vale, eso se podía interpretar como quería una explicación a lo del beso, pero algo me decía que no era solo a eso.

― ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes ganas de hacer tonterías sin ningún motivo? ―le pregunté. Su expresión seria me dijo que no―. Bueno, pues me pasó eso. Interesante, ¿no?... Abre la puerta.

―Me has estado evitando, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

En ese momento, lo miro asombrada, no porque me asombre que esté haciendo el tonto sobre lo de su noviecita, eso es lo de menos, sino porque realmente me asombra que se diese cuenta que lo estaba evitando. Vamos, es Butch Him al que evité durante más de dos días (un récord si se dio cuenta en tan poco tiempo), el mismo Butch que, repito, ni clavando un cuchillo en sus costillas y escribiendo en su habitación con sangre que estabas molesta con él, se daría cuenta, porque así es como era él, distraído, despreocupado y un total hijo de perra. Debido a todo eso, era comprensible que me mostrase más impactada porque me estuviese pidiendo explicaciones que por otra cosa.

―No te he estado evitando ―mentí, simulando estar más interesada en las aves que volaban sobre una casa―. Oye, ¿qué esperas para abrir la endemoniada puerta?

―Ya te lo dije, no la abriré hasta que me expliques.

― ¿Me estás retando?

―Ni siquiera eres capaz.

Sí, eso era un reto.

En un movimiento rápido, las llaves saltaron de sus manos y comenzaron a volar sobre nuestras cabezas, y antes de arremeter en su contra con toda mi furia en plan Goku, vi medio segundo hacia afuera, aunque lo suficiente para ver como la pareja de ancianos que había visto hace un rato pasaba nuevamente por fuera y se nos quedaba mirando horrorizados. No hay drama, los comprendo, ¿quién no miraría horrorizado a dos personas que se estaba peleando dentro de un auto? Yo lo haría, o quizás no, porque era del tipo que lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra dentro de uno.

― ¡Jalar del cabello es de nenitas, Butch!

― ¡Ir a por la nariz de es machos, Kaoru!

― ¡Maldito marica!

― ¡Maldita marimacho!

Después de un piquete en el ojo, Butch quedó fuera del ring. Me apresuré a tomar las llaves, que habían caído cerca de mis pies, y salí afuera dando un portazo. La fría brisa me agitó el cabello, que de por sí ya tenía hecho un desastre por culpa del zoquete que se lamentaba el ojo adolorido dentro del auto e, ignorando a la pareja de ancianos que, por alguna razón, les pareció una pelea interesante y se quedaron allí para horrorizarse aún más, seguí caminando en dirección hacia vete a saber tú. Después de un rato, cuando los ancianos se habían ido espantados, volví por el mismo camino y abrí la puerta del carro.

― ¿Qué lugar del infierno es este?

―No sé ―respondió, como si nunca me hubiese bajado del auto y tampoco nos hubiésemos agarrado a golpes.

Me fijé entonces, pasados los minutos en los que no entendía por qué no daba marcha, en que llevaba un rato pegado al móvil. Está intercambiando mensajes con la guardería, pensé, refiriéndome a la noviecita que tenía oculta (bueno, ni tan oculta si media Universidad ya sabía), pero pronto me di cuenta que estaba buscando indicaciones en el móvil. Genial, absolutamente genial. Estaba perdido, lo que significaba que yo también estaba perdida. Y si me pongo a pensarlo, ¿siquiera este tipo sabía adónde planeaba ir? Seguro que no, lo más posible es que su rabia condujo el carro, lo que inevitablemente nos llevó a parar a un montón de casas escalofriantes e iguales, con ancianos metiches como únicos ciudadanos y con ninguna señal que indicase dónde estábamos o si es que siquiera seguíamos en Japón.

―Cabeza hueca.

―Cierra la boca, tonta.

Una hora después, luego de haber trabajado a la antigua y tener que preguntarle a la gente que veíamos en la calle, Butch me llevó a mi casa. Cuando me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, reparé en que eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, lo que significaba que había estado fuera con Butch más de tres horas. Tres insoportables horas. Bueno, menos los últimos minutos, en los que no intercambiamos ninguna palabra a menos que fuese para decirle al otro sus conocimientos sobre algunas calles y caminos... También para insultarnos, pero bah.

―Gracias por secuestrar... Perdón, por traerme a casa.

―No me explicaste nada.

Me quedé a medio camino de abrir la puerta, y lo miré alzando una ceja.

―No hay nada qué explicar, Butch.

―Sí lo hay ―afirmó, recostando su espalda en el asiento con aspecto resignado―. De todas maneras, te explicaré algo yo ―siguió hablando, haciendo que mi acción de abrir la puerta quedase en el olvido―. Te oí decirlo un par de veces, pero no me diste tiempo de explicarlo antes porque enseguida te ponías a gritar. La cuestión es que no tengo ninguna novia, y no he tenido una en mucho tiempo, porque, ya sabes...

Mi primer impulso de reacción fue enfadarme, ya que, obviamente, me estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, me asombré cuando, en vez de abrir la puerta y azotarla de nuevo, me recosté de igual forma en el asiento y suspiré agotada.

―Vamos, ¿por qué mientes? ―inquirí en tono cansado―. Momoko me lo contó e incluso media Universidad lo sabe ya.

―Ya, entonces soy parte de la otra mitad que no estaba enterado de eso.

―Sí, seguro.

―No estoy mintiendo, Kaoru ―aseguró, y realmente parecía no estarlo, pero no caería en su falsa expresión―. Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Estoy enamorado de ti. Tener una novia amando a otra persona sería una tontería.

Esas palabras me golpearon una tras otra, y la consecuencia a eso fue que logré verme en el espejo retrovisor por un corto tiempo. Supo entonces que no me había salvado esta vez de la bomba de pintura roja. Pero, a pesar de que estaba enterada de que incluso mis orejas estaban ardiendo, mi primer pensamiento no fue huir de ahí, sino que quedarme en mi lugar, con el corazón subiendo cada vez más por mi garganta, impulsándose por el montón de sentimientos que se me venía encima y que sabía que, si hablaba siquiera para decir pío, escaparían de mi garganta y no los podría volver a recuperar.

* * *

 **xicasssss, ¿qué tal?**

Tal que nada, perdón por hacerlas sufrir en el capítulo anterior, pero lo cierto es que me gusta ver que les duela la vida (?) Nah, la verdad es que se me olvidó que este fanfic es "supuestamente" de humor we, casi me dejo arrastrar a la verga esa del drama, casi me voy a la verrrrrga. En fin, ¿qué piensan de este nuevo cap? Hubo beso, ¿lo notaron? Yo sé que sí jejj, era un pequeño regalo por ser tan caguais y xq las amo (corazones raros pa' toas)

 **R** eviews?


	7. Bitch and coward, Kaoru

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **VII** : _Bitch and coward, Kaoru._

Desperdicié treinta minutos completos de mi vida buscando en Internet una palabra que definiera mi existencia de esos momentos. No encontré mucho, la verdad, solo una lista de treinta sinónimos de _perra_ y _cobarde._ Por la tarde, decidí que cobarde era mejor que perra, pero luego, cuando me vi a mi misma incapaz de siquiera escribir un mensaje, supe que cobarde era la acertada. Vale, perra también, como sea.

 _"Lo siento, en serio. ¿Podemos hablar?"_

Me sorprendía lo mucho que tardaba en escribirlo y lo poco que tardaba en borrarlo. Y es que nada parecía correcto, aunque no necesitaba parecer correcto, solo serían unas disculpas, no un discurso sobre por qué soy una perra. Ah, me corrijo: sobre por qué soy una perra cobarde. De todas formas, seguramente él ya sabía eso, ¿quién no lo sabría ya a estas alturas? E incluso si no lo supiera, era posible que el pensamiento hubiese cruzado su mente. Al menos, por la mía sí que cruzó, y se quedó ahí durante bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para lograr hacerme sentir perturbada... y malvada.

Como me comienzo a enfadar, decido hacer deporte. ¿Correr? No. ¿Boxear? No. ¿Natación? No. ¿Bicicleta? Sí, quiero eso.

Cinco minutos después, decido dejar olvidado mi pobre almuerzo de sopa instantánea y bajo con mi bicicleta en el ascensor, saludo con un gesto de cabeza a una vecina mayor que entró conmigo y ya abajo me arrepiento por no haberme traído una cazadora o algo porque las nubes indiciaban que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. Pienso que aguantaré unas cuentas gotas, no es que la lluvia fuese algo de otro mundo, y comienzo a pedalear, y no es hasta que me salto un semáforo en rojo que no me doy cuenta que estoy tan enojada que corro el riesgo de que me arrollen por idiota iracunda. Pero no disminuyo la velocidad y me dejo llevar por la furia, por el sentimiento de querer golpearme la cara, de que un auto realmente me arrolle. No, no cualquier auto. El auto de Butch debe ser el indicado, sí. El auto de Butch con él manejando, con su novia, Bell, la dos años menor y sonriente, a un lado en el asiento del copiloto, en el asiento que yo suelo usar.

En el que lo besé.

En el que estaba cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

En el que me espanté y salí dando tumbos hacia la seguridad de mi casa.

En el que lo dejé hablando solo, abandonado y con aquella nueva expresión desgarrada que no le había visto antes.

Recuerdo entonces su expresión, una expresión que no vi por más de tres segundos porque mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, preparado para huir, pero después, en la reconfortante seguridad que me proporcionaban mis sábanas y en las que últimamente me refugiaba cada que tenía miedo, me encontré con la horrible sorpresa de que esa imagen se había quedado grabada en mi retina, una expresión que aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Desde entonces que aquella singular punzada, como pequeñas jodidas agujas pinchando al mismo tiempo, me atacaba cerca del pecho, en ese órgano que me negaba aceptar que existía, simbólicamente hablando, claro. Sin embargo, ¿cómo no sentir ese extraño dolor? ¿Cómo no sentirlo, si después de años viendo su careta de papa, comenzaba a mostrarme expresiones que no había visto antes? Expresiones que cada vez más se hacían más usuales, y todas eran culpa mía.

La bocina de un auto me hizo frenar de golpe, haciendo que me sostuviera con fuerza al manubrio de la bicicleta para no terminar con la cara estampada en el pavimento. Alcé la mirada a tiempo para ver y oír al conductor del auto reprendiendome a gritos, diciendo algo parecido a que estaba demente, a lo cual le di la razón en silencio. Miento. En realidad le grité un montón de insultos, pero de todos modos acepté que tenía razón.

Hace un tiempo que venía notando eso, lo de la demencia. Me refiero a que, ¿era normal besar a alguien y luego espantarse por eso? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé. Pero me gustaría saberlo, así podría darle unas disculpas adecuadas, porque se las merecía, aunque aún no tenía muy claro todas las razones de por qué se merecía una disculpa.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―gruño enfurecida, y no porque otra vez casi me voy de cara al suelo, sino porque por fin reparé en dónde estaba.

Más de media hora nos había tomado a Butch y a mí para volver a alguna calle que conociéramos siquiera y con la cual pudiésemos orientarnos, pero esta vez, conmigo sola sobre una bicicleta deportiva, con la amenaza de que se largara a llover sobre mi cabeza y ni siquiera portando mi móvil, estaba bastante segura que me tomaría alrededor de una hora salir de esa calle llena de suburbios que bien podría convertirse en mi infierno personal.

Era tan igual o incluso peor de imbécil de lo que era Butch. Me felicito a mí misma, obviamente. Superar los niveles de estupidez de un Him requiere tiempo y esfuerzo.

Me bajé de la bicicleta y la dejé caer en el césped al que me había acercado, notando que a pocos metros se hallaba un pequeño parque en donde un grupo de niños jugaban al balón, chillando y dándose leves empujones. Como aún me encontraba demasiado frustrada, opté por descansar en un banco cercano y ocupar mi tiempo libre mirando a los mocosos, deseosa de que más de alguno se fuese contra el suelo y así poder reírme para mejorar lo horrible que iba siendo mi día.

― ¡Eso es trampa! ―gritó una niña de cabello castaño, dándole un empujón a otro niño de cabello rubio, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sentado sobre su trasero.

―Eso dolió, tonta ―gruñó después del alarido que soltó. Cuando se levantó, le arrebató la pelota a la niña y le dio con ella en la cabeza, no con mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para enfurecer a la mocosa―. No ha sido trampa, ¿de acuerdo? Sino sabes las reglas del juego, yo te las puedo expli...

Resultó gracioso lo rápido que enrojeció la cara de la niña.

― ¡C-Cierra la boca! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, b-baboso!

Mirar a infantes recrear escenas que siento haber vivido es malo para mi mente. Lo decido cuando, después de ver lo tranquilo que el niño de cabello castaño aceptó la furia de la niña, y lo furiosa y avergonzada que se volvió la niña después de su palabra, me hizo volver a cuando tenía catorce años, en la época en la que todavía creía que Butch Him era un jodido enano ―digo eso, siendo que a esa edad, el infeliz ya me había ganaba en altura―, y en la que no podíamos pasar más de una hora en compañía del otro sin ponernos a discutir. ¿Cómo no discutir? Si aún el rencor de aquella vez que tuvo la osadía de levantarme esa maldita falda seguía guardado en mí, algo que perdura hasta hoy. De todas formas, nos veíamos obligados a compartir tiempo juntos, debido a Miyako se había hecho amiga de un día para otro de Boomer, del cual nos habló maravillas durante tres días seguidos, y llegó el glorioso e insoportable día en el que anunció que tenía una gran idea junto con el pecoso.

 _"¡Deberíamos ser todos amigos!"_

La frase, asquerosa y repugnante en demasía, aún se repetía en mi mente y se repitió durante mucho tiempo en mis pesadillas durante aquella época.

Como era de esperarse, fui la primera en negarme e, incluso creyendo que bromeaba, me di el gusto de soltar una risotada. A mi lado, recuerdo a la perfección a Momoko, negándose a la idea, extrañamente cohibida por la repentina idea alocada. Meses después, cuando la vi sonrojarse porque Brick había tocado su cabello, comentando lo largo que era, supe que la razón de su incomodidad era esa, lo que aumentó mi incredulidad ante todo eso, porque era atroz.

Sentía que faltaban años luz para aceptar todo eso, y seguía horrorizándome ante lo bien que se llevaban Miyako y Boomer, con sus frasecitas de mejores amigos y sus sonrisitas secretas, las que hasta la fecha se mantienen en un inútil intento de que nadie se diese cuenta de que se devoran el uno al otro en los baños de cualquier lugar público (¡Por Dios, un poco de decencia!), lo cual nadie se creía porque el amor empalagoso de los dos se notaba a kilómetros.

Luego estaban Momoko y Brick, con sus coqueteos interminables y con el llanto perturbador de Momoko cada que Brick la liaba con alguna tontería, o con Brick y sus quejas sobre que Momoko parecía enamorarse de cualquier idiota que se le cruzara. _¡Por un demonio, que le gustas tú, bastardo! ,_ me oigo gritar, en un intento desesperado para que se dejase de joder todo el tiempo, el tiempo en el que, por cierto, tuve que hacerlas de cupido porque el par no era capaz de arreglar las cosas solos.

Y luego estaba Butch y yo, que rompimos los estereotipos por aquellos días, el estereotipo que, sin importar que fuerza del mal se nos metiera por la boca, no dejaríamos que ocurriese. Porque él me odiaba y yo lo odiaba a él, y la aberración mutua se mantuvo incluso por años, haciendo florecer los golpes cada vez que los otros cuatro nos obligaban a juntarnos, provocando que el odio aumentase. O tal vez no. Lo cierto es que no vi venir el momento en que su compañía resultó soportable. Quizá, ya harta de todo, me resigné a la idea de que era probable que estuviéramos condenados a vernos las caras por varios años más ―lo cual resultó ser cierto―, y de un día para otro, me vi a mi misma a su lado, jugando videojuegos en su habitación con solo nosotros dos, chillando que me cubriera la espalda porque si me llegaba una granada lo haría explotar a él yo misma.

―Kaoru, apretando los botones a lo demente no te hará matarlos a todos ―habló sobre el ruido del juego, haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

― ¡No te metas en mi juego, Him!

―Pero estamos dentro del mismo equipo ―recalcó con un leve tono de irritación, sin inquietarse ni un poco por la manga de soldados enemigos que se nos venían encima―. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo hacer un movimiento que hará que los soldados retrocedan, al mismo tiem...

― ¡Cierra la boca! ―exclamé, ofendida ante el hecho de que tratase de enseñarme algo que, por supuesto, ya sabía―. ¡Si no lo hago es porque no quiero!

―Vale, pero si haces que nos maten, no...

El _Game Over_ que apareció repentinamente en la pantalla hizo que se me acumulara la sangre en la cara de golpe, no muy segura si por la rabia o por la vergüenza de saber que había sido yo la que provoqué el fracaso. Fuese como fuese, no supe qué decir en el momento, así que, tragando saliva, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Butch, que parecía prever eso, soltaba el mando del videojuego y lo dejaba caer en el suelo a la vez que extendía su mano hacia mí.

―Tonta.

Ahora me doy cuenta que aquel jalón de cabello amistoso representó el momento preciso en el que era posible que nos hubiésemos vuelto amigos. Tal vez por el hecho de que no me enojé como siempre lo hacía, sino que simplemente solté una risa por la estúpida partida que habíamos jugado, risa que contagió a Butch rápidamente. Y así, antes de que me diese cuenta, tardes como esas, con ambos riéndonos de tonterías, jugando videjuegos, viendo películas de terror, evitando las escenas melosas que hacían alguno de los idiotas y demás, se habían vuelto una agradable costumbre. En resumen, nos convertimos en mejores amigos y nos agradaba la compañía del otro. Entonces... entonces, ¿cuándo fue que él dejó de verme como su amiga y cruzó la línea que jamás pensé que cruzaríamos?

¿Cuando yo también la crucé?

Me quedé mirando el césped, con los puños apretado a cada costado, y notando el gusto amargo en mi boca de un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Ignorando eso, miré a los niños que habían estado jugando y que en esos momentos se retiraron corriendo hacia sus casas, con sus pequeños bracitos sobre sus cabezas para cubrirse de la capa de gotas de luvia que había comenzado a caer de golpe.

En los pocos minutos en los que me tardé en coger mi bicicleta y en subirme a ella, quedé empapada de pies a cabeza. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar el camino de vuelta, temblando de frío y seguramente luciendo como una idiota yendo en bicicleta vistiendo nada más que unos jeans algo rotos y una camiseta negra sin mangas. También me obligué a mí misma a hacerme creer que mi casa quedaba a mayor distancia a comparación a la de Butch, y que él podría darme comida porque en mi apartamento solo quedaban sopas instantáneas. Sí, eso le diría, y no que solo quiero pedirle una disculpa por ser una maldita insensible.

Cuando abren la puerta, las pecas de Boomer son las que me reciben. El rubio me mira sonriendo, lleva puesto un jersey azul con la capucha puesta, preparado para la lluvia, y desde mi lugar siento el calor de la chimenea que está prendida en la sala de estar.

― ¡Kaoru! ―pronuncia, y mira hacia fuera, cerciorándose de que está lloviendo―. Vaya, hace calor afuera, ¿eh?

―Sí, te ves ridículo vestido así ―digo, refiriéndome a la bufanda que envuelve su cuello y a las botas marrón que lleva.

Antes de que me responda, oigo unos pasos detrás de él y, ansiosa, trago saliva y me preparo para verlo por primera vez después de un par de días de no ir a la Universidad y evitarlo hasta por las redes sociales.

―Him equivocado ―murmura Boomer, divertido, cuando Brick aparece detrás de él.

― ¡Oh, es Kaoru! ―exclama el de gorra, y me mira divertido―. ¿Qué, vienes de la playa o algo parecido?

Boomer y Brick sueltan unas risotadas más e intercambian bromas estúpidas antes de dejarme entrar, y enseguida el calor de la mansión me abraza de manera cálida. Evito sentarme en los sofás o pararme cerca de algún aparato electrónico, ya que estoy empapada de agua de los pies a la cabeza. De todas maneras, en menos de treinta segundos, me veo envuelta en mantas y toallas que ambos fueron lanzándome mientras pasaban, regañandome de vez en cuando por haber salido vestida así a la calle cuando estaba lloviendo, como si fuese lo suficiente estúpida para hacer algo así, cuando lo cierto es que solo me dio pereza.

―Oigan... ¿Dónde...? ―intento decir, cuando las manos de Boomer me interrumpen poniéndome una toalla blanca sobre la cabeza.

― ¿Dónde está Butch? ―aventura Brick, a su lado, pasándome una taza de chocolate caliente.

Asiento con la cabeza, algo cohibida y molesta por las miradas de picardía que me envían los dos.

―Ha salido a eso de las siete ―me informa Boomer―. Dijo que iría no sé con quién a no sé dónde.

―Con Bell ―le recuerda Brick, y enseguida siento mi cuerpo tensarse. Brick se da cuenta, carraspea y ya sin esa sonrisa maliciosa que le vi hace un par de días, me dice―: No es lo que piensas.

―No pienso nada ―respondo de inmediato. Pongo la taza de chocolate a medio terminar en las manos de Boomer y me quito las mantas y la toalla de la cabeza―. De todas formas, no importa. Hablaré con él otro día.

No llego ni siquiera a la puerta cuando ambos me sujetan de los brazos para que dejase de caminar, chillando para que no me fuera y no queriendo soltarme sin importar cuanto jalara de mis manos para que me dejaran en paz. Al final, ya fastidiada de toda la escenita que estábamos armando, les dije que esperaría quince minutos, cuando en realidad solo esperaría a que se diesen la vuelta para poder huir por la puerta o alguna ventana que estuviese abierta, así como la perra cobarde que soy o algo por el estilo.

―Volverá pronto, Kaoru.

―Vale.

Miro mis manos, están pálidas y tiemblan. Pero ya no tengo frío, es más, la mansión está tan calentita que incluso el cabello se me ha secado en su mayor parte. No encuentro una respuesta a mi temblor extraño hasta que oigo el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y un par de pasos que parecen enojados. Es entonces cuando caigo en la sensación de miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? ¿A verlo después de días? ¿A la disculpa que le debo? ¿A que, tal vez, solo tal vez, sí es lo que pienso?

―Mierda ―lo escuchó maldecir en voz alta, y sé que va despojándose de la ropa mojada en el camino―. ¿Ninguno pudo decirme que hoy llove...?

Cuando llega a la sala, solo lleva puestos los pantalones y los calcetines. Su torso y brazos desnudos están mojados por la lluvia, y unas gruesas gotas le caen por el cabello y van a parar a sus hombros descubiertos. Por su expresión, sé que esperaba encontrarse con Brick o con Boomer, o con ambos, y lo que venía diciendo por supuesto me lo confirmaba. De todas formas, se queda a medio camino, con la boca media abierta y con la mano en el cabello negro.

Antes de decir algo, me pillo a mí misma alzando un poco el cuello, asustada de ver la figura de una chica detrás de él. Y aún negándome al alivio que sentí por breves segundos, confirmé que nadie venía tras su espalda desnuda.

―Kaoru ―dijo entonces, ganándome la acción de hablar primero. Está confundido, pero lo disimula volviendo a caminar y yendo hasta mí―. ¿Ocurrió algo? Tu ropa está mojada, ¿has venido...?

―No ocurrió nada ―me apresuro a contestar, sintiéndome nerviosa de la nada.

― ¿Entonces?

¿Entonces?, me repito dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Entonces?, digo de nuevo. No sé, me respondo, no sé, lo olvidé.

―He venido a jugar videojuegos.

* * *

 **Hola xicss333**

Tal que me dio un tanto de risa subir este cap, xq en el anterior todas estaban poniendo que por favor Kaoru no la cagara de nuevo y bueno, el que la cagara ya estaba planeado desde el principio xq así es ella y no lo puede evitar :v es media retrasada, déjenla ahr

¡Saludos para ValeSivan, que dijo que la haría la más feliz del mundo! Y gracias por los halagos, eres muy adorable33. También saludos para tod s los que llegan a este punto, me encanta que sigan la historia a pesar de lo estresante que llegan a ser estos dos (?)


	8. I'm really sorry, Butch

**D** escargo de responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **P** areja: Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

 **Torn and Broken**

 **C** hapter **VIII** : _I'm really sorry, Butch._

Pasados los minutos, el cielo se oscureció por completo y la lluvia se intensificó de sobremanera, haciéndome sentir estúpidamente preocupada de que las gotas que golpeaban las ventanas pudiesen romperlas o algo por el estilo. Claro que eso no pasaría, la lluvia caía fuerte pero no rompería las ventanas, sin embargo, envuelta en una sudadera varias tallas más grandes, con el cabello otra vez mojado por la reciente ducha que tomé en el baño de invitados y recostada en la silla rotatoria que tenía Butch en su habitación, era lo único que lograba distraerme por el tonto nerviosismo que sentía desde que el Him cruzó la puerta principal.

― ¿Quieres secarte el cabello? Puedo traerte...

―No, no ―respondí un tanto sobresaltada luego de que saliera del baño de su habitación.

Después de encogerse de hombros, caminó hasta su armario solo vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos negros con tres rayas blancas a los costados y con una toalla sobre los hombros desnudos. Decidida a no mirarlo y a enfocar mi mirada en mis rodillas cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos que alguna vez pertenecieron a Butch, y que luego, después de tantas veces de quedarme a dormir para continuar con nuestros maratones de películas de horror, se convirtieron en míos, me di cuenta entonces de que la mayor parte de las veces que estaba con Butch a solas, el bastardo siempre tenía que aparecer medio desnudo.

― ¿Es tan complicado salir vestido del baño o qué?

Él me mira por sobre su hombro, alzando una ceja.

―No necesitas sentirte avergonzada.

―N-no seas idiota ―tartamudeé, y tuve que resistirme al impulso de querer abofetearme la cara―. Es solo que, ya sabes, está lloviendo afuera...

―Ya, la calefacción está prendida.

―Muérete.

Oigo su risa entre dientes, una risa ronca que hace que se me erice la piel. Maldita sea, pienso, y decido que no fue buena idea venir. No cuando el ingrato se pasea semidesnudo tan cerca de mí. Después de unos minutos de agonía, aparece a mi lado vestido y rebusca entre las cosas que tiene guardadas en su escritorio hasta dar con un videojuego que no había visto antes, me jala un poco del cabello húmedo para que lo siga y nos sentamos sobre unos asientos acolchados negros frente al televisor enorme que tiene en su habitación.

―Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a jugar, Matsubara―me dice, y veo en la pantalla la cara podrida de un zombie.

Un videojuego de zombies. Bien, me gusta.

Me pasa un mando y me explica en menos de un minuto de qué va todo. Aprendo rápido, por supuesto, y en menos de media hora, hemos logrado escapar del edificio en el que estábamos atrapados totalmente rodeados de muertos, sin ocupar demasiadas municiones, y solo utilizando armas manuales para matarlos —si es que se les puede matar más— o alejarlos. Rescatar personas nos suma puntos, así que nos damos un tiempo para juntar a un grupo de niños lloricas y los llevamos a una zona segura, cerca de una bodega de refacciones de motocicletas y chatarra vieja.

―No es buena idea dejarlos solos allí ―comenta Butch sobre el ruido del juego, más que nada sobre los gritos y los gruñidos extraños de los zombies―. ¿Qué pasa si van hacia allá? Terminarán todos hechos carne en tiras.

―He encontrado unas vigas por allá atrás ―respondo, y dirijo a mi jugador, un hombre de unos veinte años con una gorra de lana azulada sobre la cabeza, hacia las puertas de la bodega―, podríamos dejarlos encerrados.

Él asiente, de acuerdo con la idea, y llevamos el plan a cabo. Después de unos segundos cumpliendo la nueva misión que nos propusimos, noto que mi jugador va corriendo solo por la carretera digital, sin el hombre de botas militares que debería ser Butch. Enojada por su traición, le pongo pausa al juego y lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Me está observando fijamente con cara seria, y nos quedamos así hasta que me fastidio por la estupidez en la que está perdiendo el tiempo en vez de utilizarlo en algo más productivo, como por ejemplo, volar cabezas podridas.

― ¿Qué demonios miras? ¡Vuelve al juego, imbécil!

― ¿Has metido tu ropa a la secadora?

La pregunta me desconcierta y también logra fastidiarme más.

― ¡Qué importa, juguemos!

―Si te vas con la ropa húmeda vas a pescar un resfriado ―deja el mando en el suelo y me obliga a levantarme de mi lugar―. Pasemos por algo de comer también, ¿vale?

La mención de comida logra hace que deje de quejarme. Lo sigo por detrás hasta que llegamos al cuarto de lavado, y mientras me entretengo investigando sobre los diferentes botones extraños que tiene su lavadora, él mete mi ropa y nos dirigimos entonces hacia la cocina. En el camino, pasamos por el cuarto de Brick, y lo oímos reírse con malicia. Ambos adivinamos que debe estar hablando con Momoko, posiblemente fastidiando su vida con alguna estupidez típica de un Him. Decididos a vengar a Momoko, le abrimos la puerta para lanzarle un calcetín a la cara y dejarle la puerta abierta (la maldad pura) e irnos dando tumbos antes de que siquiera procese lo sucedido.

― ¿Quieres algo en especial? ―me pregunta cuando llegamos a la cocina, e inspecciona su nevera con ojo crítico mientras yo me siento en la mesa de mármol.

― ¿Qué tienes?

―Cerveza, helado, pizza recalentada, fruta...

― ¡Pizza, pizza!

Cinco minutos después, estamos de vuelta en su habitación, comiendo pizza de pepperoni que, aunque sabe un poco rancia, comemos gustosos. Como ya no quiero jugar videojuegos, nos sentamos a ver un canal extraño de casos criminales. Nos reímos de las caras de dementes de unos cuantos sujetos, nos asombramos por el caso de una chica quemada y comentamos teorías absurdas que sabemos que no sucederán, pero nos causan risas de todas formas. Y en medio de nuestras risas, caigo en cuenta de que no estoy ahí para reírme de la teoría de que fue el gato el que la quemó con su aliento de fuego, sino para pedir disculpas por ser una perra cobarde y por abandonarlo en medio de lo que seguramente era algo parecido a una confesión.

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, volviendo a recuperar los nervios que había sentido al principio, y me doy cuenta de que mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Genial, sudor de nervios, muy genial.

―Oye, Butch... ―comienzo diciendo, pero cuando me mira, sé que no seré capaz de soltar las palabras que planeaba decir―. Ah, l-lo olvidé.

―Ajá.

Paso la siguiente media hora sin hablar, abrumada por la situación. Hemos dejado las risas olvidadas, y no sé muy bien si Butch sintió el ambiente tenso y decidió mantener el silencio o simplemente quedó demasiado concentrado en el nuevo caso que pasaban en la televisión. Sea como sea, su silencio y el mío propio hace que me sienta peor. Me abrazo las piernas mientras me pregunto por qué sigue actuando como siempre, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. No me sorprende que no luzca enojado, pero me decepciona un poco. ¿Qué estaba esperando, en realidad? ¿Que me hablase con frialdad y se negase a compartir tiempo conmigo? No sé, pero lo que sí sé es que eso de comportarse con normalidad me hacía sentir mucho más mal de lo que ya me venía sintiendo hace días.

Por la tele pasan el testimonio de un testigo, se le nota confundido y abrumado. Me doy cuenta que estoy igual, igual de confundida y abrumada. Claro que él sabe hacia dónde va la confusión, mientras que yo no tengo la puta idea hacia dónde siquiera miro. Estoy perdida, tan perdida, que ya olvidé otra vez la razón principal y manejé mi mente de manera de que se enfureciera por el hecho de que la única que debía recibir una disculpa en esos momentos era yo, y no Butch, no él con su cara concentrada mirando la televisión, con el sonido de su móvil sonando sobre la mesita de noche, avisando que tiene un nuevo mensaje.

 _"No tengo ninguna novia"_

Mentiroso.

Mi mano apretuja entonces el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la palma. Dejo caer los pedazos sobre el plato y me limpio la mano con la servilleta, y es que ya estoy comenzando a delirar, maldición. ¿Qué demonios era ese pensamiento de recién? Lo había llamado mentiroso en mi mente, incluso casi se me sale de la boca. Doy gracias a que me di cuenta a tiempo para detener la horrible rabia que me estaba consumiendo con rapidez y a plantearme seriamente el dejar de permitir que mi mente vagara cerca de Butch, porque lo único que lograba hacerme este tipejo era formarme un caos dentro de mi cabezota, y eso que ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra.

Algo sofocada, me levanté del suelo, dejando el plato a medio camino, y me dirigí sin decir nada hacia la puerta de la habitación. No sé si Butch se da cuenta siquiera de que me he levantado pero, en todo caso, no me sigue, y una vez afuera, corro al baño más cercano y me encierro en él, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y respirando agitada. Opté por lanzarme agua a la cara para lograr calmarme, dándome cuenta de que afuera continuaba lloviendo, y que era posible que la lluvia no se detuviera en un buen rato. Mientras pienso eso, es cuando el grito me hace dar un brinco asustado.

― ¡No, jodeeeeer!

El grito desgarrador de Boomer desde la planta baja me desconcierta por medio segundo. Luego, cuando me doy de bruces contra la puerta por no ver hacia donde iba, supe que la tormenta que se desataba afuera había cortado la electricidad. Mientras parpadeo, me sobo la nariz en medio de maldiciones que suelto, maldiciones que oigo repetirse por toda la casa. Momentos como esos, cuando puedo ser testigo de las quejas molestas mezcladas con maldiciones de los tres sujetos que están en la casa, entiendo un poco por qué Momoko y Miyako dicen que yo soy una de las que más parece tener similitudes con los Him. Me lamento por eso y me prometo no volver a decir una maldición en mi vida.

― ¡Agh, mierda! ¡Ve por donde caminas, pedazo de basura!

Obviamente, rompo la promesa apenas cruzo la puerta.

― ¿Kaoru? ―dice la voz de Butch, y por la oscuridad total en la que estamos, solo logro ver su silueta―. ¿Estás bien? Ha habido un apagón.

―Vaya, no me había dado cuenta ―irónica, me sobo otra vez la nariz debido a que mi cara chocó en su pecho en cuanto salí del baño―. ¿Traes tu móvil contigo? No veo nada.

Su silencio me confirma que no lo trae consigo.

Bufo enojada y lo aparto para poder pasar, y reparo en lo difícil que es orientarse en aquella casa cuando todo está en una completa oscuridad. Por suerte, la habitación de Butch no está a tanta distancia, así que no veo demasiado complicado volver, además de que tenía a uno de los dueños de la casa conmigo. Empezamos a caminar a la par, procurando no chocar con nada, pero no nos esperamos que alguien chocase con nosotros de golpe. En el ajetreo de quejas y maldiciones al aire, me enredo con mis propios pies y termino tirada en el suelo, con alguien aplastándome el estómago y con un pie descalzo peligrosamente cerca de mi boca abierta por el dolor del golpe.

― ¿Qué vergas ha sido eso? ―la linterna que sostiene Brick nos ilumina la cara, y vemos la suya propia que se contrae por la risa que espera dejar salir.

La espalda de Butch es la que aprieta mi estómago y el pie de Boomer es el que está tan cerca de mi cara que me arrastré prácticamente para liberarme. Cuando nos levantamos, Butch y yo le damos sus buenos golpes a Boomer por ir corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, aunque él solo se defendió diciendo que era culpa de nosotros por aparecer de la nada en el camino. De fondo, puedo oír las risas de Brick, que se sujeta el estómago. Noto entonces que va vestido con ropa diferente, completamente preparado para la lluvia.

― ¿Saldrás? ―le pregunto, curiosa.

―Iré a recoger a Momoko, está atrapada en el tráfico ―me muestra las llaves, sonriendo burlón―. ¿Por qué, quieres que te lleve?

―Sí, no creo que pueda... ―mi voz se reduce considerablemente cuando siento el jalón que Butch le dio a mi manga, que pasó desapercibido en medio de la oscuridad a medias que teníamos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Brick, desconcertado.

―Nada, olvídalo.

No sé por qué no pregunté nada en el momento, pero al parecer, el jalón en mi manga me hizo pensármelo dos veces. Un poco confundida todavía, presencié como Brick se encogía de hombros y se iba por donde había llegado, también como Boomer nos apartaba a empujones para poder ir a su habitación, dando fuertes pisotones, enojado por el corte de luz.

De la nada, ambos nos quedamos allí, solo con el sonido de las maldiciones de Boomer alejándose por el pasillo, la lluvia que caía afuera y de nuevo en la oscuridad.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sé que me evitó la mirada, lo sé en cuanto emprende camino hacia su habitación.

―Tu ropa aún no está seca ―dice con voz rasposa, y me doy cuenta de que no planea decir nada más.

― ¿Y eso qué? ―cuestioné, molesta por sus intenciones de dejarme en el aire―. No me hubiese molestado irme con la ropa húmeda.

―Cogerías un resfriado.

― ¿Qué diablos importa eso? ―pregunto de nuevo, sintiendo como mi enojo crece―. ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a mi casa ahora, eh, genio?

―Kaoru ―pronuncia, algo fastidiado a juzgar por su tono. Se detiene a medio camino y se vuelve hacia mí―, pondremos un futón y ya, siempre hacemos eso...

―No quiero ―le interrumpí enojada. Compruebo que mi enojo ya me consumió por completo cuando lo aparto de un empujón―. Dormiré en el cuarto de invitados.

El corazón se me paraliza por unos dos segundos cuando escucho sus pasos siguiéndome por el pasillo, pero vuelve a bombear lastimosamente cuando los pasos se detienen, con él lanzando un bufido hastiado. Se metió a su cuarto y dio un portazo tan fuerte que mi cabello se levantó por un momento. Comprendiendo el sentimiento de las madres cuando azotabas las puertas en los años adolescentes, me fui derecho caminando por el corredor, no viendo ni mis propios pies y, creyendo que acabaría en Narnia o en la Estación 9 3/4, logré llegar a uno de los varios cuartos de invitados con los que contaba la casa; era una habitación espaciosa, con una gran ventana junto a la cama y con una mesita de noche al otro lado entre otras cosas.

― ¡Está fría! ―chillé en cuanto crucé el umbral, suponiendo que aquel cuarto no tenía programada la calefacción y, aunque la tuviese, tampoco serviría considerando que no hay electricidad.

Me meto a la cama y maldigo el momento en el que decidí ir a parar a la casa de este desgraciado, el cual, por cierto, ni siquiera era capaz de decir las cosas sin rodeos de por medio. Después de un rato de estar despotricando en su contra, me fijé en el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche: 12:27 AM. Fantástico, pienso, y me doy vuelta por milésima vez. Para cuando ya son pasadas la una de la madrugada, tengo la cama hecha un revoltijo de sábanas y me tardo un buen rato en conseguir escapar de ellas, y sin querer rozo mi mano izquierda con la derecha. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estoy tan congelada que no me sorprendería que hallasen mi cuerpo al día siguiente totalmente pálido y hecho un cubo de hielo.

Congelada y deprimida, maldita sea.

Me envuelvo de nuevo en las mantas y me niego a aceptar que esperaba que en cualquier momento Butch cruzase la puerta y me dijera que ya tenía listo el futón para mí o algo así. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando reparo en que no quería ese futón, no cuando lo tenía a él a pocos pasos, con su calidez natural y con unos brazos que me proporcionarían todo el calor que necesitaba... y he comenzando a enloquecer otra vez.

―Estoy entrando...

Sin embargo, esta vez, dejo que la locura me domine un poco.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, un repentino trueno atacó al cielo oscurecido alumbrando de paso a la habitación. En medio de la luminosidad fugaz, vi a Butch sobre la cama, con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y con un brazo asomándose por las mantas. Mientras me acercaba con pasos lentos e inseguros hacia su cama, noté que su respiración era lenta y regular. Era posible que estuviese profundamente dormido y que yo solo iba hacia él con la intención de interrumpir su sueño y molestarlo con un capricho que bien podría considerarse como el de una niña pequeña.

― ¿Butch?

Me quedo un buen rato parada a un lado de su cama, manteniendo los puños apretados por el nerviosismo ocultos por las mangas que me quedaban largas, y comprendo que no despertará y que no debería estar molestándolo, por más que, en una situación diferente, estaría jodiendo por el placer de verlo perder un poco los estribos. Sin embargo, cuando acepto que sigue dormido y me doy media vuelta para volver al cuarto de invitados antes de que siga congelándome inútilmente, escucho el sonido de las mantas y el suspiro que proviene de sus labios. Lo miro por encima de mi hombro y logro verlo, a pesar de la oscuridad, con el antebrazo sobre su rostro y con el otro brazo manteniendo las mantas abiertas.

La calidez que siento no es nada comparado con el frío del infierno que había estado sintiendo en la anterior habitación, y aunque no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, me siento cómoda a su lado, envueltos por las mismas sábanas y separados por unos diez centímetros. Decido entonces que es buen momento para decir lo que había estado consumiendo mi cabeza durante días.

―Lo siento, Him.

Su espalda es lo único que veo por un momento y, pasados unos segundos, se vuelve hacia mí y me mira a los ojos con seriedad.

― ¿Por qué?

―Bueno... ―balbuceé, inquieta―. Ya sabes..., no estuvo bien dejarte ahí solo, yo...

―No ―me corta, y yo lo miro confundida―. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La pregunta me atemoriza un poco, lo suficiente como para mentirle de frente.

―No sé, lo siento, no lo sé.

Se queda en silencio por un largo rato, mirándome, y sé que su vista se ha logrado acostumbrar a la oscuridad, porque yo misma incluso puedo ver sus rasgos si fuerzo un poco la vista.

―De acuerdo.

Mis manos ya no están frías, ni sudan, ni tiemblan. Las dejé caer en la cama, y para cuando miro a Butch a la espera de que vuelva a hablar, de que siquiera me mostrarse esa pequeña sonrisa suya que serviría para decirme que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, me doy cuenta que estaban hacia su dirección, casi como si ellas mismas buscasen dónde querían estar. Pero Butch no dice nada más, se queda en silencio, y el silencio se alarga tanto, que veo como sus ojos se cierran para volver a dormir. Comprendo entonces que nada está bien, que en realidad, todo pasa.

― ¿Butch?

― ¿Mmh?

Agradezco que no abriese los ojos, sino vería el pánico que abunda en mi rostro.

―Está todo bien, ¿no?

―Sí, lo está.

No lo está, ya lo sé.

La siguiente pregunta la pronuncio con un miedo impropio, con algo que incluso a mí misma me sorprende. Sin embargo, mi voz susurrante suena normal en medio de la oscuridad, eso o que la lluvia de afuera logra amortiguar un poco el sonido.

― ¿Estás enojado?

Otra vez se tarda en responder.

―Lo estoy.

Trago saliva, algo abrumada, y descubro que, sin importar qué tanto mi cara esté mostrando las emociones que me atacan, necesito que me mire. Ya no me importa si es la careta de nada la que aparece, sé que encontraré aunque sea un rastro de emoción en sus ojos, por más pequeña que sea. Y si no la encuentro, me encargaré de buscarla o de incluso crearla.

―En serio lo siento.

Una de mis manos se abre camino hacia la suya propia, que está cercana a su pecho. Su mano es grande a comparación de la mía, por lo que sujeto su índice con mis dedos. Me doy cuenta que nuestros calores corporales cambiaron repentinamente, porque su mano está fría mientras que la mía cálida, y mientras abre los ojos, mirando con atención nuestras manos, me pregunto de manera vaga a qué se debe eso, si hace menos de cinco minutos estaba tan cálido.

―No, no lo sientes.

Y aparta su mano.

Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me llevó al psicológico porque no creía posible que una niña de diez años tuviese tan mal humor y se mostrase indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo. La tipa que trabajaba en aquella consulta era extraña, su cabello rubio era demasiado liso y su piel muy bronceada. Me perturbaba, así que me pasaba todo el tiempo escaneando su persona, ajena a todo lo que me decía e intentaba preguntar, todo con el propósito de conocer la razón de mi enfado, siendo que yo sabía que la respuesta era muy fácil: Porque nací así y listo, se acabó. Sin embargo, ella no se creía eso y juraba que había una razón más profunda detrás de eso (hombre, no la había), y mientras me daba su típico discurso sobre lo lindo que era ser feliz, hubo una frase que no entró y salió por mis oídos, sino que se quedó atrapada dentro de mi cabeza.

 _"Aveces, la ira es la forma más fácil de ocultar lo herida que estás."_

Claro que a esa edad solo se mantuvo en mi cabeza porque me sonó ridícula. No le veía el parecido a aquellos dos sentimientos, y conocía bastante la ira como compararla con la tristeza y encontrar algún parecido. Pero ahora, cuando Butch dejó de traspasar su frío en mi mano, pensé en que, quizás, solo quizás, la tipa rubia muy bronceada tenía un poco de razón.

En palabras más simples, me enojé tanto que otra vez me manipulé sin darme cuenta y acabé besándolo.

Sus labios también estaban fríos, como sus manos, pero eran suaves contra los míos. De todas maneras, besar a Butch Him se sentía extraño, como la sensación de ver algo agradable pero que a la vez te asustaba. Se sentía como una balanza, con un lado sosteniendo la fugaz alegría y en el otro el miedo que no lograba cuadrar ahí. Y es que el miedo que no cuadraba siempre estaba ahí, siempre presente, pero sin un motivo aparente.

Butch me corresponde el beso, y me alegro por eso. Me alegro porque siento mis propios latidos bombeando de manera rápida, y me siento inquieta ante la idea de que de la nada, él pueda oír lo irregular que está siendo mi pulso. Pero mi mano se fue entonces a su pecho, y siento sus propios latidos, y están peores que los míos, y eso me parece absolutamente genial, tanto que me encuentro deseando jamás separarme de los labios que me atacan ahora a mí, de los labios que me roban el aliento.

" _Y otra cosa, Kaoru. Me gustas._ "

La frase se repite mil veces en mi cabeza mientras siento sus manos acariciando mi cabello, y sé que pronto nuestro beso terminará. Asustada, rebusco en mí misma con la intención de hallar aquel impulso que me hace huir, pero me encuentro aliviada cuando descubro que ya no está en mí, que se desvaneció por completo. Por esa razón, cuando abra los ojos, sé que me lanzaré a darle un maldito abrazo y a decirle que, joder, no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero estoy feliz de hacerlo. Y me encuentro ansiosa por actuar, por acabar el beso para comenzar otro, así que me preparo para separarme de sus labios con lentitud.

Pero es Butch el que se separa de mí.

—Si te dijera que te conozco tanto que ya sabía que harías eso, ¿me creerías?

La pregunta me desconcierta, pero más que confundirme, me asusta; Butch parece amargo, y por primera vez, sé lo que está pasando dentro de su cabeza con certeza.

—Puedes irte al demonio ahora, Kaoru.

Es entonces cuando el frío del infierno me invade por completo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Antes de que me maten, sólo quiero decir que Kaoru se merecía esto, ya les dije una vez que nadie aquí es un pan de Dios, menos esta mocosa :v hasta yo me siento feliz de que Butch la mandase a la verga ah. Y otra cosa: Lemon. Sí, salseo. Bueno, no sé si habrá, aún estoy pensando sobre eso porque la verdad es que creo que nunca he escrito saleo heterosexual, apenas y me sale con el yaoi :'v De todos modos, no descartaré la idea jejj.


End file.
